Whispering Winds
by Purple Eyed Cat
Summary: Sequel to Silence and Shadows. Kayla, Keianna’s headstrong second daughter, enjoys her life as a princess in Tyra. All that changes when she is sent to Tortall as the future bride of Prince Jasson. Her parents would like for Kayla to marry the prince, but
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my new story, Whispering Winds! This is the sequel to my first story, Silence and Shadows, and you probably need to read that one before reading this one. **

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns it all. **

**Summary: Kayla, Keianna's headstrong second daughter, enjoys her life as a princess in Tyra. All that changes when she is sent to Tortall as the future bride of Prince Jasson. Her parents would like for Kayla to marry the prince, but Kayla has other ideas.**

* * *

Whispering Winds: The Prologue

The young queen watched her two daughters tumble about the nursery, play fighting with two wooden daggers. The door to nursery opened, but the two girls took no notice. The young queen, however, looked up as another woman about the same age, came to her side. Except for her green eyes, this woman could pass for the queen.

The two women sat in silence for a moment, watching the two girls giggle and tumble around the nursery. Watching the two, the newcomer remarked, "You know, Kei, either one of your daughters could be queen."

Keianna nodded solemnly. "I know, Kaelyn," she murmured, "and I know I have to make that decision soon."

Kaelyn turned back to watching the toddlers. "Aurelia would be a nice choice," she told her twin, nodded to the older of the two girls.

Kei bit her lip. "What about Kayla?" She asked, sounding uncertain.

Kaelyn shook her head, glancing at the second girl, who was currently fighting a silken pillow with her wooden dagger.

"I don't know, Kei," she murmured, the doubt in her voice echoing her sister's uncertainty. "Kayla seems to a handful."

Keianna seemed to consider both of her daughters, brightening as Kayla came racing up to her to give her a quick hug before racing back to play with her older sister. She laughed softly as Kayla tackled her older sister in her enthusiasm to play, pinning her to the floor.

"She may not be queen, Kaelyn," Kei told her sister, smiling softly, "but you're right about one thing: Kayla certainly will be a handful."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know, short prologue, but that was just an introduction. Things will get more interesting in Chapter 1, which I should have up in a couple of days! Tell me what you think of this new story line by pressing that little purple button down there!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Whispering Winds! Thanks to all my reviewers for the wonderful reviews! In this chapter, you will see many familiar faces, as well as some new ones. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's all Tamora's. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 1

In the royal wing of the palace of Tyra, a bedchamber lay empty. A bed fit for a queen crowned the room, covered in goose down pillows and silk sheets. The rest of the furniture was simple, yet elaborate. On one of the small tables, an unsheathed dagger lay, glinting in the sunlight. Two windows opened onto a large courtyard, were grooms and stable boys could be seen leading horses across the smooth stone.

This idyllic scene was interrupted by the door of the bedchamber bursting open. The door slammed off the wall and bounced back.

Framed in the doorway stood a young woman, about sixteen. Her raven black hair was tumbling out of its loose bun, and her green-flecked, deep blue eyes flashed in anger. Her chin was set stubbornly, and blue fire streaked with green surrounded her hands. On a chain around her neck, a silver cat pendant swung, the blue-green jewels in its eyes shimmering with the same blue-green light. Stalking into the room, she was followed by an agitated silver tabby, its fur fluffed out.

Leaping onto the bed, the tabby unsheathed her claws and hissed. The hiss seemed to break through her owner's rage, and as the girl stopped pacing to grin at her offended cat, the green-tinted fire died, receding into her body.

Princess Kayla Aceline of Tyra flopped onto her bed, her eyes still flashing in anger. Dressed in a simple shirt and breeches, the girl didn't look like a princess, or the daughter of two of the world's famous monarchs.

"Have you cooled down yet?" Someone quipped from her open doorway.

Kay sat up, ignoring her cat's offended hiss as she almost sat on the tabby's tail. She glared at her cousin, who was lounging against the doorframe, grinning.

"What do you think, Koen?" She snapped in answer, glaring. Kaelyn's only son continued to grin.

"You need to calm down," he advised, still grinning. Still glaring, Kayla pushed herself off the bed and stalked towards the door.

Pushing past her cousin, she muttered, "I'm going for a ride." Seeing Kay exiting the room, the silver tabby hopped off the bed, and stared up at Koen with wide blue eyes as she passed.

"Are you going to keep her from going mad?" Koen questioned the cat, who stared at him for a moment more before bounding down the hallway after her mistress.

* * *

Entering the royal stables, Kayla breathed in the comforting smell of horses and leather, and began to calm down. Walking down the central aisle, she petted and complimented each horse that thrust its head out to watch her. 

Nearing the end of the row, she called, "Whirlwind!" In answer, a black-and-white head popped out of the far stall, regarding Kayla with inquisitive dark eyes. Kayla smiled and petted the mare, reaching beneath her man to scratch Whirlwind's favorite spot. The pinto mare leaned against the stall door, nose pressing against Kayla's chest.

Laughing, Kayla gently pushed the mare's nose out of the way and let herself into the stall, grabbing a plain leather saddle as she went. Although she could have had the most expensive saddle in the kingdom, Kayla preferred the plain, undecorated leather.

Saddling Whirlwind, Kay led her pinto mare into the courtyard and mounted. She guided the mare out of the palace gates, where the guards let her through with a nod, and turned off the well-beaten dirt path for the extensive fields beyond. A dark line of trees, the beginning of the Royal Forest, crowned the horizon.

Hearing hoofbeats behind her, Kayla turned in the saddle. Two guards traveled at a safe distance behind her, charged with watching her if she ventured outside the palace walls. Grinning, Kayla booted Whirlwind into a gallop, eager to feel the wind across her face. Her mare seemed to agree. With a snort, the pinto took off, leaving the two guards to follow.

Kay didn't pull Whirlwind to a stop until a rabbit bolted from beneath the long grasses of the meadow and shot out under the mare's feet. The mare slid to a stop, breathing hard. Seconds later, a falcon appeared, diving for the rabbit, talons outstretched. Recognizing the bird's plumage as it flashed past, Kay waited until the falcon had killed the rabbit before whistling softly.

The falcon looked up in interest, and Kayla dug into her saddlebag for a leather glove and a piece of dried meat. "Come here, Areyn," she murmured to her father's falcon. Areyn ruffled his feathers but stood protectively over his kill.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kayla saw a silver form bounding over the grass. She grinned as Danika scrabbled up onto the saddle, and the silver tabby seemed to glare at Kayla as she sat down on Whirlwind's back and proceeded to wash.

Areyn had hissed as the cat passed him, but now he folded his wings and stared up at Kayla in interest as she held out her fisted glove, and the piece of dried meat.

"Areyn," she crooned to him softly. Areyn stepped away from the rabbit, and lifting his wings, settled lightly on Kay's gloved fist. Petting his chest feathers softly with her bare hand, Kayla fed him the meat, and he tore it in pieces, gulping it down, all the while regarding her with intelligent black eyes.

Kayla was about to send him into the air again when the sound of horsemen met her ears. Gazing towards the forest, she noticed a company of noblemen riding towards her, her father at their head.

King Jamal of Tyra had aged over the twenty years he had been king, but even though his hair was lightly streaked with gray, he did not carry himself like an old man, even though he was nearly forty. He carried himself the way he had at his coronation, with dignity and sensibility.

Slowing to a stop two feet away, Jamal glanced at his daughter in surprise. Behind him, the noblemen bowed in the saddle. Kayla didn't return the gesture; she found royal protocol a waste of time and only did it when it was required at state meetings.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Jamal's voice snapped Kayla out of her musings, and she stared back at her father.

"Riding," she said, shrugging.

Jamal called softly to Areyn in a low whistle, and after the falcon had returned to his fist, and the rabbit had been collected, he said calmly, "You shouldn't be out here." Seeing his daughter was about to protest, he swiftly added, "Your mother called a meeting, and it's this afternoon in the stateroom."

Kayla nodded, but without much enthusiasm, and Jamal saw her glum expression. "Come on," he coaxed, "it won't be that bad."

Kayla snorted in disbelief, and remained looking unconvinced. Sighing, Jamal leaned towards her. "Race you back to the palace," he whispered, his brown eyes gleaming mischievously.

Kayla grinned, and before her father could straighten in the saddle, she booted Whirlwind into a gallop, heading for the palace. She heard her father's exclamation of surprise behind her, and she grinned broadly, enjoying the feeling of the wind brushing her face as her father raced behind her, trying to catch up.

* * *

After unsaddling Whirlwind and rubbing her down, Kayla made her way to the royal stateroom by taking her customary shortcut through the kitchen. As she made her way through the large room, many of the servants called to her, some just to merely say hello. 

Escaping the warm, thick air of the kitchen for the cooler breeze of the hallways was a blessing. Kayla was close to the stateroom, and she quickened her pace. From what her father said when he found her rubbing Whirlwind down in the stables, she was going to be late. She was halfway down the hallway when she heard her name called. "Princess Kayla!"

Kayla turned, and found Rhia—the "commander" of the servants in the palace—towingKayla's eight year old cousin, Adrina, after her. Kayla looked from one to the other. Rhia looked frazzled, as if she had been in the middle of planning something when Adrina interrupted. Adrina, on the other hand, was pouting, her blue eyes mulish. Her black hair tumbled about her face, as if she had been exploring.

Kayla took another look at Rhia's exhausted face and extended her hand. "Drina," she asked her cousin, "why don't you come with me?" Adrina shook her head stubbornly, still pouting, and leaned backwards, trying to release her hand from Rhia's grip.

"Come on," Kay coaxed, but Adrina shook her head again. Kayla was about to give up, but then she had an idea. "Adrina," she whispered, as if it was a secret, and the little girl had to lean closer to hear. "If you come with me," Kayla continued, "we'll go see Aunt Ani, and I heard that she just got some new shipments of cloth. I bet if you asked nicely you could play with some."

At this, Adrina brightened, and wrenched her hand from its hold in Rhia's. Quickly hugging her cousin, she whispered, "Thanks, Kay!" and ran off down the hallway, disappearing down the next.

Kayla glanced after her, and bit her lip. She hadn't made the cloth part up, but she wasn't sure if her aunt had the time to keep Drina occupied. Duchess Anielka of Trya used to be of the Copper Isles, but after her brother took the throne, she accepted his invitation to live in the palace and arrange the social events that were too extensive for the monarchs to handle with their other duties. The thirteen-year-old girlthat Kaelyn had once known was replaced by a beautiful woman. Kayla smiled at the thought her aunt. Anielka may be beautiful, but she still had time to play with her nieces and nephews, and she knew how to arrange a perfect feast.

"Your Highness?" Rhia's voice snapped Kayla out of her musings, and she turned to give her friend a sharp look.

"Rhia, how many times have a told you not to call me that?" She asked sternly.

Rhia grinned. "Sorry, Kayla."

Kayla nodded, satisfied. "What were you doing when Adrina interrupted you?"

Rhia glanced at Kayla quickly for a moment before answering, as if unsure. "I was preparing a feast for tonight, Princess."

Kayla frowned, but not at the title. "A feast for tonight?" She echoed. "Why would we have a feast tonight?"

Rhia dropped her gaze to the ground, shaking her head. "I don't know," she murmured, but her eyes told a different story. When she glanced up, Kayla saw Rhia was giving her a pitying look. Kayla was about to ask her something else when Rhia pointed out, "Your Highness, you'll miss the meeting if you don't hurry."

Kayla cursed under her breath, using a few choice words that she had picked up from her thieffriends in Tyra. She turned and sprinted down the hall, only pausing once to yell, "Thanks, Rhia!" over her shoulder before turning around and hurrying off.

Kayla turned down the last corridor, and she could see the large oaken door that led to the stateroom. She quickened her pace, hoping she wasn't too late. She was halfway down the hallway when her name was called again. "Kayla!"

Cursing, Kayla slowed to a stop, ready to turn and give whoeverhad stoppeda few choice words. Turning, her sullen face cleared, and she grinned at the tall figure that was making his way towards her.

* * *

Shyam Alden, the Shang Wolf and resident Shang master of the palace, was striding towards her. Kayla had known Shyam her entire life, and she viewed him as more of a favorite uncle than her Shang teacher. In the twenty years that he had been at his post as Shang instructor, Shyam had changed. He streaked hair was now steadily growing gray, but he still was limber and fit. Kayla's mother, Queen Keianna, insisted that Shyam was getting old if she could beat him, but Shyam insisted that she was getting better. 

"Kayla, don't you know there's a meeting, and you're late?" Kayla almost screamed.

"Yes," she said, fighting keep her voice calm.

Shyam stared at her for a moment, and then did a surprising thing: stepping up to her, he bent down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, like an uncle would do. "Gods all bless, Kayla," he whispered solemnly. In the next second, the seriousness was gone, replaced by the customary twinkle in his hazel eyes as he added, "You're going to need it in there."

With that, he turned and strode back up the corridor, leaving Kayla behind him, wondering what that was all about. Shrugging it off, (she would think about it later) Kayla entered the meeting she was supposed to be at a half an hour ago.

* * *

Glancing around the room, Kayla almost cursed, but keep her mouth shut. It was one of _those _meetings. She settled for glaring at her parents, who sat in chairs behind the two people that stood at the head of the table. Next to her, Koen looked bored, and across from her, Kayla's sixteen year old cousin and best friend, Kyianna, gave her a smile as she sat down. 

"Glad you could join us, Kayla." The voice did not come from Kayla's parents, or even the other two monarchs, Alec and Kaelyn. The voice came from Kayla's nineteen year old sister, Aurelia.

Years ago, right after they had taken the throne, Keianna and Kaelyn had decreed that their first-born children, whether male or not, would have a joint rule, as they did. Keianna's first daughter, Aurelia, had dark brown hair with a faint golden tint to it. Her brown eyes were warm, but she had inherited her mother's temper as well as her beauty, and was fiery when angered.

Kaelyn's first daughter, Leila, had honey brown hair, and amber eyes. She was kind and gentle, and would balance out her cousin's hot headedness. She was also what Kei called a "court beauty," and already had had many offers from noblemen's sons. Her parents had refused, telling her that her consort needed to be able to help her, not adore her.

These two were being prepared to take over for their parents when the time came, and that's why they had these meetings. It was a chance for Aurelia and Leila to practice working with diplomats and ambassadors, as well as their own council of advisors. Right now, there were no diplomats, ambassadors, or advisors; just their siblings and cousins, but onlythe ones who had been presented at court.

At the moment, these meetings were merely just to discuss family news.

"Koen, as punishment for pulling that prank on Kayla, you will be confined to your room for the next two days." Leila announced, glancing at her brother sternly. Koen looked like he was about to make a rude reply, but the presence of his parents in the room stopped him. Kayla tried not to grin, but she couldn't help it. He was getting what he deserved. Koen shot her a dirty look, and then went back to looking bored.

The next announcement was from Aurelia. Kayla, too busy mentally gloating that her cousin had gotten punished, didn't hear it. She looked up when the room fell silent, and she found everyone staring at her.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, watching her sister. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kyianna giving her a sympathetic look, and next to her, Koen looked sick. The only people in the room that showed no emotion were the four monarchs, and the two heirs.

Aurelia cleared her throat and gave her younger sister an "_I'm sorry_" look. She repeated what she had said before, and Kayla could only sit there stunned, her mind spinning.

"Kayla, you have been chosen to go with the peace delegation to Tortall as the future bride of the youngest Conté, Prince Jasson."

Kayla sat, frozen and staring. Things began to fall into place: her father offeringto race—which he never did, Rhia's pity, Shyam's kiss, Kyia's sympathetic look. They all knew. _They all knew. _The walls seemed to close around her, and Kayla got to her feet. Glancing around, she saw they all looked concerned. Without a word, she turned and fled the room.

* * *

Back in the stateroom, Queen Keianna looked at her husband. Jamal stared back, his brow creased with worry. Kei sighed, then murmured wryly, "That went well."

* * *

**A/N: So, what'd you think of Chapter 1? Good, bad, needs some more depth? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is Chapter 2! Thank you to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All of it is Tamora Pierce's. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 2

They couldn't be doing this to her. They couldn't. Kayla was lying spread-eagled on her bed, raging at the ceiling. Next to her, Danika looked on with wide blue eyes as Kayla silently raged. Stopping for a moment to collect her thoughts, Kayla fought the tears that threatened to spill over. She didn't want to leave Tyra; she was comfortable here. She didn't want to leave all that was familiar to her for a place she had only visited once. Unlike her famous mother, Kayla had no desire to go looking for adventure.

"Are you okay?" The question came from Kayla's open doorway, and she sat up in surprise. Danika leapt off the bed to greet Kyianna as she stepped into the room.

"No," Kayla muttered, but she met her cousin's gray eyes with her own blue-green ones as Kyia sat down on the bed.

Princess Kyianna was Kaelyn's second daughter, and was a beautiful as her sister. Her dark brown, almost black hair streamed down her back, and her gray eyes were sympathetic as she took her best friend's hand and squeezed it. Around her neck, a black cat pendant with silver eyes swung gently from a fine silver chain.

"Kay, don't you want to go to Tortall?" Kyia asked, concerned.

"No," Kayla retorted, "but you do, so why don't you go in my place?" This was true. Kyia knew that as a second-born princess, the best she could do was to be married off to some foreign prince. She wanted to become a court lady, and after hearing her mother's stories of the Tortallan court, she had decided that Tortall was where she wanted to go.

Kyia dropped her head, excitement making its way into her voice as a blush heated her cheeks. "I am, in a way," she murmured, and Kayla looked up, ecstatic.

"You can go in my place," she said, laughing with relief. She wouldn't have to leave Tyra after all!

But her hopes were dashed as Kyia shook her head slowly. "I can't," she murmured softly, "my mother is letting me go with you, but I'm going to become a court lady, not another monarch."

Kayla shook her head, blue-green eyes flashing in anger for the second time that day. "You were presented to the court three years ago," she pointed out, reminding her cousin of the ceremony that signified they were allowed to have suitors. It was also the ceremony that marked the giving of the cat pendants, a new tradition started by the four monarchs.

Kyia looked up, gray eyes solemn. "That was Princess Kyianna being presented to court," she protested. "I want to be presented as Lady Kyianna of Tyra, where I won't get the immediate respect of the courtiers. I want to be judged for who I am, not because of my rank!" she exclaimed, sounding desperate.

Kayla shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do," she murmured, "I don't want to go to Tortall to get married to a prince I met once—three years ago!"

Kyia opened her mouth to say something else, but a new voice interrupted her.

Kyia, could I talk to my daughter alone?" Both girls looked up. Queen Keianna stood in Kayla's open doorway, magnificent in a blue gown. By the looks of her outfit, she had just come from a council meeting. 

Kyia immediately got off the bed, and nodding to her aunt, murmured, "Of course, Aunt Kei." She paused for a moment at the door to give Kayla an encouraging look before heading down the hallway to her own rooms.

For a moment, mother and daughter stared at each other. Without moving from the doorway, Kei murmured, "So, you don't want to go?" Her voice, trained for years to carry over a room of noisy courtiers, echoed in the bedchamber, even though she didn't speak above a whisper.

Kayla glared at her mother, blue-green eyes sparkling with rage. "Of course I don't want to go!" she spat, ignoring the warning look her mother gave her.

"Kay…" Kei tried to reason with her daughter, but Kayla wasn't done yet.

"I never asked to leave! I was never consulted! Why can't you let Kyia marry Prince Jasson?"

Kei sighed and walked into the room, sinking gracefully down on the bed. "Kay, your father and I were debating whether or not to form an alliance with Tortall, but given my background with them, we thought it best."

Kayla listened, silenced, as her mother continued. "The best way to make an alliance was to marry into the Conté family. You seemed to like Prince Jasson when we visited three years ago, and we decided that having Kyia go along with you would give you someone to talk to about Tyra, to comfort you when you got homesick."

Kayla glared at her mother. "Kyia may be coming with me," she agreed, "but I'm not you, Mother! I don't want to go racing off after the first adventure that comes my way, and end up miles away from home to rule a country I know nothing about!"

There was silence after this outburst, and mother and daughter avoided each other gazes'. Kayla was sullen, stroking Danika's silver fur, while Kei was expressionless; only the surprise and shock in her blue-gray eyes showed how hurt she was.

Gazing calmly at her daughter, Kei said firmly, "If you won't go to Tortall, then the only other option would be to put you in the convent."

Kayla sat up, eyes wide. "What?" She gasped. She had once heard her mother tell ancouncil memberthat sending her daughters to a convent was a last resort. "Why?"

Kei gazed back at her daughter, trying not to laugh at the wounded expression on Kayla's face. "Well," she said, shrugging, "you still need to learn etiquette, and if you're not going to get married…" she trailed off at Kayla's horrified expression.

"I learn etiquette here!" Kayla protested, shocked. "I don't need to go to the convent!" Grasping for anything that could save her, Kayla glared at her mother and accused, "You never had to go to the convent!"

At this, Kei couldn't hold it any longer—she grinned at her daughter. "That's where you're wrong," she told her daughter, who stared at her in shocked amazement. "I was sent to the convent when I refused to learn court etiquette."

"What?" Kayla couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother, the one who had taught her Rouge tricks, how to fight with daggers, hand-to-hand combat, and some Shang techniques, had been sent to the _convent_?

Keianna nodded. "I refused to learn etiquette, so my family sent me to the convent when I was sixteen." She nodded to her daughter, and then smirked, suddenly looking seventeen again. "I was there for two weeks before I was sent home."

Kayla gaped at her mother. "You were sent home from the convent?"

Kei's grin was broader now as she shook her head. "I left. I hated the classes and the schedule. The Sisters of the Goddess were nice enough, but it was stifling. So one night I got up, saddled my horse, and went home." She grinned at the memory. "My foster-mother was furious when she found me back at the fief the next day, but she stopped fighting me on trivial things after that." Kei shook her head, smiling wryly. "I think she just gave up."

Kayla nodded, silenced by her mother's tale. She looked up, and though her blue-green eyes held fear in them, she was determined. "I'll go," she murmured, meeting her mother's gaze squarely. "I'll go to Tortall."

Her mother nodded. "You will," she agreed, and then she leaned forward, a slight smile on her face. "I promise I'll come to your wedding." As Kayla rolled her eyes, Kei rose from her perch on the bed, and grinning at her daughter one last time, swept out of the room.

* * *

Swiftly changing into her nightgown, Kayla sheathed her dagger that still lay exposed on the small table and placed her clothes on a chair. Extinguishing the fire and candles, Kayla crawled into bed, exhausted. She lay in bed, Danika next to her head, and tried to drift off to sleep. A half an hour later, she was still awake. Giving up on sleep, Kayla climbed out of bed, changed back into her breeches and shirt, and leaving her hair where it rested halfway down her back, opened her door.

The hallway was dark, and she made her way by memory and feel to the closest outdoor practice courts. The brisk night wind chilled her, but she climbed up onto the top bar of the fence that surrounded the practice court. The cold light of the moon shone down, turning Danika's fur to the purest silver.

"Kayla?" The voice behind Kayla made her jump, and she twisted around in surprise as a figure emerged from the shadows of the doorway. Her hand immediately strayed to the dagger on her belt, but as the figure passed into the moonlight, Kayla relaxed.

"It's late." Shyam Alden stood beside her, concern in his hazel eyes. With his lean figure, he looked like a shadow, the moonlight glinting off his graying hair. He continued, "You should be in bed. What are you doing out so late anyway?"

Kayla looked up smiled at her tutor in the Shang arts. "Just thinking."

The Shang Wolf smiled grimly. "Your parents told you the news?"

Kayla nodded. "Yes." Shyam picked up the audible sadness and frustration in her voice, and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"They're only looking out for you," he murmured softly.

Kayla growled something under her breath, and then burst out, "I never asked to leave Tyra and go to Tortall!"

Shyam gazed into her troubled face. "You don't like Tortall?"

Kayla shook her head. "I like the country well enough," she admitted, "I just never asked to marry a prince I don't know."

Confused, the Shang Wolf asked, "Didn't you meet him?"

Kayla grinned wryly. "I may have met him, but that doesn't mean I know him that well."

Shyam shook his head. In silence, both looked out over the practice courts. It was a few minutes before the silence was broken again. The Shang Wolf turned to Kayla. "Would you like to practice?"

It was kind offer, but Kayla had to refuse. "I can't, Shyam," she said. "I really need to sleep. I just came out here to think. "

The Shang Wolf nodded, and Kayla swung down from the fence, calling softly for Danika. The cat rubbed affectionately against Shyam before bounding off the fence and into the shadows after her owner.

* * *

"Jamal, she doesn't want to go!" Keianna sat before her mirror, brush in hand. Jamal appeared from where he was changing behind the wardrobe, and came up behind his wife, studying her concerned expression in the mirror.

"Kayla?" He asked, resting his hands on Kei's shoulders.

"Yes!" Kei snapped, irritated. Sighing, she set down the brush, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Her blue-gray eyes were tired. After that stressful family meeting, there was a council meeting, and after that there was her discussion with Kayla.

Jamal pressed his lips softly against the crown of her head. "Kayla isn't you, Kei," he said softly, "she's not the adventurous type. She likes it here."

Kei grinned wryly. "She told me that herself, quite forcefully I might add." She sighed again, then twisted around to face her husband. "I thought this would be a good match." She admitted, searching her husband's eyes for some reassurance. She bit her lip, looking doubtful. "Did I make a mistake?"

It was Jamal's turn to sigh as he squeezed her hands. "Darling, I don't know. The best we can hope for is that Kayla will get used to the idea."

Kei nodded. "I know," she murmured, and then she looked uncertain. "Who should I send with them?" She asked. "I can't send two unarmed girls out alone."

Jamal grinned. "Kyia and Kayla are sixteen. You and Kaelyn have taught them well. And if I recall correctly," he murmured, drawing asmile from Kei at the memory, "you were only seventeen when you went charging off into danger alone."

Kei grinned, and then sighed. "I know," she murmured, "but I still worry."

"If it worries you so much," Jamal told her, "send Shyam with them. You know you can trust him with the girls." Keianna nodded, and she looked reassured.

Seeing the worry melt from her face, Jamal grasped her hands and gently pulled her to her feet. Kissing her softly, he murmured, "You've done enough worrying for today, my dear. Now it's time for bed."

Kei nodded, blue-gray eyes content as she allowed her husband to lead her into the bedchamber.

* * *

On the other side of the palace, Kayla finally drifted off to sleep, her nerves soothed by a silver tabby's purring.

* * *

**A/N: Good? Bad? Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and here's Chapter 3! I'm sorry for the delay, this chapter took me awhile to figure out. **

**Disclaimer: All this belongs to Tamora Pierce, except to the characters you recognize. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 3

Kayla halted Whirlwind for the second time that day and looked around. Beside her, Kyianna reigned in her gray mare and glanced at her cousin.

"What's wrong Kay?" She asked, her hushed tones not rising above the forest sounds.

Kayla gazed at her surroundings for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know," she murmured after a moment. "I keep feeling like we're being followed."

"We are," Kyia pointed out, amused. Kayla glared at her cousin.

"That's not what I was referring to," she retorted, glancing behind them. Along the well-beaten dirt path that traveled through the middle of a dense forest came their entourage. It was assembled from servants, soldiers, trunks, and clothes—all things Kayla didn't want to take with her, but had to. This assembly had slowed down their travel time, and it meant that they wouldn't get to Corus for another four days.

On her other side, Shyam's bay stallion pranced in agitation. Shyam glanced at her. The Shang Wolf was used to traveling, and had immediately accepted the job of guarding the two princesses. He glanced at Kayla quizzically.

"I feel like we're being followed by someone that means us harm." Kayla answered his unspoken question.

"We have guards," Shyam pointed out.

Kayla nodded. "I know," she murmured, "I just can't shake this feeling."

The Shang Wolf shrugged, looking dubious, but beckoned the captain of the guards towards him. Keianna had made them take one squadron of guards, even though Kayla, Kyianna, and Shyam could all take care of themselves.

"Brayden," he murmured, "could you send out a few more scouts? There's a possibility we're being followed." The captain of guards gave him a dubious look, but the Shang Wolf was not known for being paranoid, soBrayden simply nodded and moved urged his horse back to where his squad was marching behind the caravan.

* * *

The sky was stained red as the day drew to a close. Kayla sighed as their small caravan chose a large copse in which to spend the night. Dismounting and untacking their horses in a smaller, grassier clearing, Kayla and Kyianna fought their way through the small stand of trees that separated the copse from the clearing, taking theirsaddlebags with them.

Silence reigned over the camp as the sentries posted all around thecopse settled into their posts. Shyam sat before the fire, deep in thought, while Kayla drew a brush through her cousin's long brown-black hair.

Drawing the brush through Kyia's hair one final time, Kayla stood up and brushed off her pants. Smoothing the tendrils of hair away from her face, she helped her cousin up. Grinning, she glanced at Shyam, and then at Kyia.

"Let's go groom the horses before we settle in for the night," she suggested, and Kyia nodded eagerly; grooming their mounts always helped them relax. Kayla glanced at the Shang Wolf, who merely nodded in approval.

Kayla hesitated at the edge of the clearing, mentally checking that all her daggers were in place. One dagger rested in a flat sheath, which hung around her neck next to her cat pendant, while two others were in wrist sheaths. She had one dagger in each boot, and one more dagger hung in open sight on her belt. Along with being well skilled in Shang arts and having a well-trained Gift, she was a formidable opponent.

Kyianna saw her hesitation and nodded, returning to her saddlebags to retrieve her crossbow and a quiver full of arrows. Like her cousin she was trained in the Shang techniques and had an advanced Gift as well, but her mother had taught her to master the crossbow, not daggers.

* * *

Running a comb down Whirlwind's neck, Kayla sighed. The sky above them was beginning to turn purple, but the faintest streaks of orange still shone on the horizon. A crackling noise made Kayla pause, but when the horses paid no attention to it, she relaxed. The crackling noise came again, louder this time, and Whirlwind raised her head; beside her, Rianna did the same. Ears pricked, both horses stared into the growing twilight, listening for something.

Kayla exchanged a wary look with Kyia and slid around her horse so she could see the trees. Whirlwind pawed the ground, but continued staring at the trees. Grasping the dagger in her belt, Kayla pulled it free, listening to the slight hiss the blade madeas itpulled free. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Kyia string her crossbow, bend it, pull an arrow from her quiver, and knock the wooden shaft.

Kayla watched silently as a man appeared from the trees, wearing dark clothes. The dusk made it seem like he appeared out of nowhere, and other silent figures poured out of the trees at his silent gesture.

Kayla watched the bandits appeared, her blood pulsing as she counted twenty. Not a large number in the scale of bandit attacks, but when it was two girls against twenty bandits with no other help, the odds were different.

The bandits moved in, closing around the two. Kayla threw her dagger, blue-green eyes flashing, easily killingone of her attackers. Beside her, she could hear the familiarringing noise the arrows made as Kyia made her mark every time.

After taking down six men, Kayla reached for another dagger and found that she had none. One of the men, seeing that she was seemingly defenseless, advanced, a leering grin on his face. Kayla waited until he was within two feet, and then she lashed out, her fist connecting with his temple. The man went down and stayed down.

Out of opponents for the moment, Kayla turned to see how Kyia was faring. Ten men lay on the ground, dead, each with an arrow to his heart. Four men still remained; two were battling Kyia's silver Gift and losing, the leader stood back, watching all this carnage with a malicious grin on his face, but where was the fourth man?

The answer came as two strong arms wrapped around Kayla's neck from behind, bringing a shimming blade to rest inches from her neck. Kayla stood still, knowing that even the slightest movement could slit her throat.

She seemed to be out weapons. Her mother had taught to always rely on the weapons you had on hand first, and your Gift second. It kept you from using your Gift as a crutch, so that if it was ever taken away from you, you wouldn't be helpless.

Kayla had used allher daggers; there was no way she could retrieve them, andshe couldn't use her Shang techniques without slitting her throat by her own movements. Her Gift was the only thing she had left, and she wasn't sure if she could use it to kill. Uncertain, Kayla stood still. Suddenly, she brought her hands up, blue Gift streaked with green glittering in her palms. At her neck, the silver cat pendant's eyes suddenly glowed with a blue-green light.

Bracing herself for what she was about to do, Kayla was unprepared for the man's yelp. Confused, Kayla almost twisted around, but stood still as she remembered the dagger at her throat.

The man yelped again, and jerked the dagger away from Kayla's neck, but in doing so, sliced a gash in her arm from shoulder to wrist. Hissing slightly at the pain, Kayla wrenched herself out of the man's grasp and turn around to see what had distracted him.

Blue eyes blazing, her silverfur fluffed up two times its size, Danika clung to the man's head with all four paws, claws extended into his scalp. Adding to his pain and confusion, Solana, Kyia's black cat, launched herself from Whirlwind's back to claw the man's shoulder, green eyes flashing.

The man cursed, the blood from the vicious scrapes from his scalp dripping into his eyes. Yowling, Danika sheathed her claws and leapt onto the ground; Solana followed suit. Both silver tabby and black cat hissed at the man before retreating to higher ground—Whirlwind's back.

The dull thump of an arrow meeting flesh stopped the man in his tracks: Kyia had retrieved one of herarrows. Kayla looked up, relieved, but her relief died as the leader advanced. One look at her cousin told Kayla that Kyia was as exhausted as she was, and in no mood to do any more fighting.

Grinning maliciously, the leader unsheathed a long sword. Kayla braced herself, calling to her Gift. She never got a chance to use it.

Appearing out of nowhere, the Shang Wolf took the leader down with a flying kick, hazel eyes furious. A few more blows, and the man lay on the ground, his own sword through his heart.

Panting, Shyam Aldensurveyed the scene around them. "Well, I guess you were right, Kayla," he said calmly. "We were being followed."

Kayla nodded, too preoccupied by the searing pain in her arm and the blood loss that was causing her to feel faint. Kyia saw Kayla start to sway, and she hurried over to steady her cousin. Grateful for the support, Kay leaned on her cousin as she fought the darkness that threatened to overcome her vision.

Motioning to the soldiers that had arrived just moments earlier, Shyam helped them dispose of the bodies as Kayla and Kyia cleaned their bloody weapons, placing arrows in the quiver and resheathing daggers.

Returning, Shyam motioned them back towards camp. Trudging through the trees, Kayla stifled a yawn. Nextto her, Whirlwind pushed the girl with her nose; they had decided tomove the horses to the copse, now that the other clearing was stained with blood. When they reached the copse, Kaylatipped her head back and stared up at the sky in wonder. A multitude of stars twinkled down at them from the black velvet sky. Staring up at the sky as she slipped into her bedroll,Kay drifted off to sleep, wondering about life in Tortall.

* * *

Two days later, their caravan joined other travelers on the main road that led to Corus. In the first two days, their caravan drew attention, both atits size and the royal-looking people accompanying it. The murmurings and whispers, brought to them on the wind, grew louder and morefrequentas they approached the capital of Tortall.

Amazed by the sheer size of it all, Kayla was silenced as they rode through the gates. The markets were closed because of thesteady rain thatfell, causing the sky to be gray and cloudy. In the distance rose an imposing gray-and-white structure: The royal palace.

Despite the rain, the searing pain from her wound, and her exhaustion from the long trip, Kayla grinned.

They had made it to Corus.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you liked Chapter 3, and in Chapter 4, we get to meet the royal family! Please tell me what you think by pushing the little button down there!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, and I apologize for not updating sooner! As you can see, this is a long chapter, and I had some trouble figuring it all out. **

**A/N: Warning: Jon and Thayet may seem a little OOC, and if they do, I'm sorry. The only one I could twist any way I wanted was Jasson. Jon and Thayet are merely in this chapter to further the plot, nothing more. **

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognizeare Tamora Pierce's, the ones you don't are mine. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 4

Kayla eyed the massive oak doors to the throne room apprehensively. She stared at them, as if hoping the wood would give her some comfort. Finding none, she resumed pacing. She reached for her hair in an effort to give her shaking hands something to do, but she stopped short. Her hair was not lying loosely around her shoulders like it usually was; it was up in a braided crown, dotted with sapphire pins. She settled for smoothing down her dress instead.

Her dress was a smoky blue, with flowing green embroidery. It was one that she had brought with her from home, and her mother had given it to her when she left. Kayla stopped pacing for a moment and faced the oak doors again. It would do her no good to be nervous in front of the monarchs, no matter how understanding they may be.

"Kayla?" Kayla jumped with surprise as Kyia came up next to her. "Are you okay?"

Kayla nodded, taking in her cousin's appearance. Kyia was wearing a dress in the same style as Kayla's, but her dress was silver, bringing out her eyes. The embroidery that decorated the waistline and hems was white. Her brown-black hair was caught up in a silver net that glittered with diamonds.

"I'm fine," she murmured, and motioned to the oak doors. "I just don't know if I can go in there."

"You'll be fine," Kyia murmured, giving Kayla a sympathetic smile. She knew how much Kayla didn't want to be here, and she was impressed that her cousin was making such an effort to like these monarchs.

"Are we ready?" A low voice behind them made both girls turn, and noticed that Shyam Alden had come up behind them. Dressed in brown velvet, he seemed more comfortable in the palace than the girls were.

Kayla nodded wordlessly, and Shyam motioned to the guards. Pushing the doors open, they stood back to let the visiting royals enter the throne room.

Kayla kept her face devoid of emotion as they entered the immense throne room that was also the grand ballroom, but inwardly she was gaping at all the finery. Gold glittered from the giant pillars that held up the high ceiling, reflected on the marble floor. Her attention was drawn from the room to the monarchs sitting on the thrones in the center of the room.

Stopping a few feet away, Kayla and Kyia sank into low curtsies, keeping their eyes on the carpet in front of them. Sneaking a few peeks from under her eyelashes, Kayla could see King Jonathan smiling at them from where he sat, and that kind look alone gave her courage.

"Please rise." Next to Jonathan, Queen Thayet watched the two girls straighten from their formal curtsies. "We are pleased you could be here with us," she continued, her ruby lips forming a welcoming smile.

"This is my son, Prince Roald, and his wife, Princess Shinkokami," Thayet gestured to the two younger royals, who nodded. Kayla once again sank into a curtsy, trying not to wobble as she came up again. She thought that Roald, who was a spitting image of his father, would be more handsome if he smiled. Princess Shinkokami was a Yamani beauty, and the two were expecting their second child.

"This is Prince Jasson," Thayet motioned for the third person next to the throne to step forward. Kayla watched as her future husband was presented. Dressed in the royal colors of blue and white, Prince Jasson was as handsome as his brother and father. He was about her age, and had a kind face, accentuated by a firm mouth and sapphire blue eyes.

Kayla blushed as she saw how Jasson was looking at her. The awestruck look on his face reminded her of the look on her brother Andy's face when he got his first real sword. It was that same reverent, disbelieving expression that was on Prince Jasson's face.

She was about to curtsy as Jasson walked towards her, but in a second he had passed her and was bowing before Kyia. Confused, Kayla watched and wondered what was going on.

"Your Highness, Princess Kayla," Jasson murmured, lifting Kyia's hand to his lips and kissing it, "I am so glad you could come to visit us."

Kayla heard Shyam's surprised chuckle behind her, but he quickly turned it into a cough. Kay, amused more than irritated now, glanced at Kyia. Her cousin's gray eyes shone, but her cheeks were heated red by embarrassment and surprise. She sent Kayla a confused look, so Kay stepped in to rescue her.

She cleared her throat softly, catching Jasson's attention. "Prince Jasson, may I present to you my cousin, Lady Kyianna of Tyra?" Kayla murmured, smiling as Jasson turned to look at her and Kyia sent her a relieved look.

Now it was Jasson's turn to be embarrassed as he quickly turned to Kayla. "Oh." He murmured simply, trying to hide his embarrassment and failing as his cheeks turned pink. Looking her in the eye, Jasson lifted her hand to his lips. "Your Highness," he murmured.

"Prince Jasson," Kayla returned, curtsying. She looked up from her curtsy as King Jonathan spoke again.

"Shyam Alden," the king of Tortall said, pausing as the Shang Wolf approached the throne. "Tortall has missed you."

"As I have, Your Majesty," Shyam said quietly, bowing low.

Jonathan nodded, pleased with this answer, and turned his attention to the two foreign royals. "We shall have a ball in your honor tonight," the king announced.

Kyia shot a cautious look at Kayla; she knew her cousin hated court events of any kind. However, Kayla's blue-green eyes were expressionless as she curtsied again and turned to leave.

Kayla watched as Jasson watched Kyia go, a longing look on his face. Out of sight of the royals, she grinned. This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

Two hours later, Kayla was ready for the ball. Dressed in a ball gown of the deepest green, this one brought out the green flecks in her blue eyes, as well as accentuating her raven-black hair. Her hair was let down, flowing around her shoulders, and her cat pendant rested on its silver chain.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning to Kyia, who had just come in from the adjoining room. She stopped for a moment to take in her cousin's appearance, grinning. Kyia was dressed in dove-gray dress with silver embroidery. The color of the dress may be simple, but the diamond pins in her hair made Kyia look every inch the court lady she was prepared to be.

"Very nice," Kyia approved. Kayla grinned, and then turned the compliment on her cousin.

"Prince Jasson will be very impressed with you," she teased, blue-green eyes sparkling.

Kyia blushed, but she protested, "Kay, I'm just a court lady from Tyra! That's all I came to be, not the bride of a prince."

"He looked taken with you this morning," Kayla pointed out, grinning.

"He made a mistake," Kyia protested, but she looked pleased.

Shyam's knock on the door ended the conversation.

"Let's get this over with," Kayla grumbled, heading for the door. Kyia followed, a smile playing at her lips; her cousin hated balls.

After the feasting was over, all the nobles spread out to dance. As Kayla watched the brightly colored couples swirl around her, she marveled at the country. Tortall was much more diverse than Tyra was. She spotted many different peoples, some of which she couldn't even name.

Kyia appeared beside Kayla, fanning herself and looking out of breath. She had just completed a dance, but the stream of partners never ended. For once, Kayla didn't envy her. She had never liked talking to nobles she didn't know. As a court lady from Tyra, as she pretended to be, Kyia was asked by all the eligible young bachelors. Kayla, being the possible future bride of the prince, was left alone, except for a few curious young court ladies and Shyam, when he could extract himself from his crowd of admirers.

A young court lady sauntered over to them, looking about their age. She had long chestnut hair, and bright green eyes. "So you're the prince's bride," she murmured silkily, her voice immediately sending Kayla and Kyia on edge.

She looked Kayla over, then met her hard blue-green gaze with her malicious green ones. "You better watch your reputation," she advised softly. "You never know who might try to…ruin it." With this last parting shot, she swept off, her bright green dress swishing behind her.

Kayla stared after her, then turned to Kyia. Her cousin was staring after the unknown lady as if the other girl was a dangerous snake. She shook herself and stared back at Kayla, shivering.

"It seems your cousin is as dangerous as her mother," Shyam commented as he came up behind them.

Kayla twisted around to stare up at him. "Cousin?" She demanded. Shyam shook his head.

"Not your cousin," he told Kayla, "_your _cousin." This last part was directed at Kyia, who looked shocked.

"My cousin?" she murmured, staring off in the direction the other girl had gone.

Shyam nodded. "Lady Catherine's mother is your father's older sister," he told Kyia, "and therefore your aunt."

Kyia looked disgusted that she could be related to such a person, and Shyam chuckled at her expression. "You don't seem pleased," he observed.

"How can I be related to her?" Kyia asked. Shyam shrugged.

"I have no idea," he told her, "ask your father the next time you see him."

Kayla saw the homesick look that crossed Kyia's face, but was saved from feeling homesick herself by the appearance of Prince Jasson by her side.

"Princess Kayla," he murmured, his rich voice sounding almost wooden, "may I have this dance?"

Kayla curtsied in response, and let the prince lead her onto the dance floor. As the musicians struck a lively waltz, Jasson asked her about her home, and her family, but it seemed forced. She tried to make small talk, but the prince's answers seemed wooden and automatic. Escaping when the dance was over, Kayla retreated to Shyam's side.

"Done dancing with the prince?" The Shang Wolf observed, sipping a glass of wine.

Kayla snorted. "If you can call it that."

Shyam grinned. "Don't worry, sometimes first meetings don't go as well as expected. You'll warm up to him." His grin became even wider as he watched the nobles spin around in a lively dance. "It seems someone already has."

"What?" Kayla twisted around to watch the nobles and tried to find what her old teacher was talking about. Finding it, she grinned, amused.

Kyia and Jasson were dancing. Talking freely now, the prince seemed much more relaxed. Kyia's gray eyes shone, and some remark Jasson gave made her laugh. Kayla listened to her cousin's familiar joyful laugh, and she grinned.

Shyam watched Kayla nervously as her blue-green eyes seemed to glow as she came up with an idea. "I don't like that look in your eye," the Shang Wolf said honestly.

Kayla turned to him, grinning. "Maybe I don't have to get married after all."

* * *

Kayla turned to look out the window. For a fall day, the Corus marketplace was bustling. Kayla sighed, and relaxed as the cool breeze blew through her open window. She was tired of court life already, and it had only been two weeks. Those two weeks had been the most boring two weeks of her life. With more balls, social events, and negotiations, she was bored out of her mind. Kyia and Jasson were almost inseparable now, and they had only known each other for two weeks.

Kayla watched the people hurry around the marketplace every day, and now she longed to be out there. She sympathized with her mother, who had run away from this life. Kayla sighed, and leaned against the window. She had promised her parents she wouldn't run away. Suddenly, she thought of something, and sat up, blue-green eyes glowing. She had promised her parents that she wouldn't run away, but she had never promised that she wouldn't _explore. _

Grinning, Kayla got up and began sheathing her numerous daggers, not wanting to be caught on the streets of Corus without them. If Corus was anything like Tyra, she'd need them. Dressed in the undyed shirt and breeches of the commoners, with her hair tied up in a loose bun, she walked over to where Danika lay sleeping on the window seat.

Running a finger down the cat's spine, she whispered into one silver ear, "Wake up, Dani." Lazily, one ice-blue eye opened, followed by the other. Danika stood up, stretched, and hopped down from the seat, staring up at her mistress with inquisitive blue eyes. Walking silently to the door—she wasn't sure if Kyia was still in her room—Kayla poked her head out into the hallway. Seeing no one, she stepped out into the hallway, followed by her cat.

Turning down yet another hallway, Kayla sighed in frustration. This hallway looked the same as any other. Spotting a woman, whom she assumed to be a maid, she hurried forward.

"Excuse me," she whispered, trying not to attract attention.

The woman turned, and Kayla found herself face to face with a woman that was a few years older than her mother. The woman smiled, but seeing Kayla's face, she immediately dropped into a low curtsy. "Your Highness," she cried.

"Shhh!" Kayla whispered frantically, helping the woman up from her curtsy. "Please!" The woman looked up in surprise as she fought to keep her balance. She was a short, plump, dark woman with crisp black hair worn neatly pinned in a bun. She was very pretty, with large brown eyes and full lips. She was wearing a blue dress, nicer than what most commoners wore, but too shabby for noble's clothing.

Keeping her voice low, Kayla asked. "Do you know a way out of the palace and into the Corus marketplace, without anyone seeing me?" The woman looked uncertain, but she nodded anyway. Motioning for Kayla to follow, she hurried off.

Many twists and turns later, Kayla found herself in front of a servant's door. She opened it, and the woman motioned her through. Kayla turned before the door could close and whispered, "Thank you…" she let it trail off, unsure of the woman's name, and the woman filled in for her.

"Lalasa." She murmured, and Kayla grinned.

"Thank you, Lalasa." With that, she was gone.

* * *

Wandering down the dusty lane that was the main road for the marketplace, Kayla reveled in her new-found freedom. Behind her, Danika complained loudly with a yowl as someone almost stepped on her tail.

Sighing, Kayla turned and scooped her loud cat, depositing the silver tabby on her shoulder. Swaying slightly, Danika purred her thanks and groomed Kayla's black hair with her rough tongue.

Hearing a commotion up ahead, Kayla quickened her pace, drawing the dagger that was at her belt. Finding the source of the disruption, she found that she had gotten there too late: the crowd was dispersing. Cursing softly, Kayla resheathed her dagger.

"Who are you?" Kayla looked around for the questioner, and found a seven-year-old boy staring up at her. The boy had brown hair, brown eyes, and a band of freckles dotted his nose. Adorable, he tilted his head one way and then the other.

"I've never seen you here before," he commented. "Who are you?"

"I'm…" Kayla cast around for a suitable name, one that wouldn't draw a lot of attention. "I'm Dani. I'm here visiting my cousin." On her shoulder, Danika looked up with a soft meow, confused by the sound of her name.

"Dani, huh?" The boy grinned. "I'm Mite," he said, extending his hand. Kayla shook it, grinning in spite of herself. "I'm in training to become part of the Rouge in Tortall," Mite continued.

"Aren't you a bit young to be a thief?" Kayla asked.

Mite shook his head proudly. "No. My Da thinks I do just fine."

Kayla shrugged, and then looked up as loud noises erupted from an alley nearby. Mite looked uneasy, then brightened.

"Would you like to meet my Da?" he asked, gesturing towards the crowded streets. He seemed eager to get out of there, almost dancing in place.

"Okay," Kayla consented, and the next second, Mite had seized her hand and almost towed her down a side street. Hurrying to catch up, Kayla almost lost her young guide. "Mite!" she cried.

Instead of taking her deeper into the Corus slums, Mite headed in the direction of the taverns. Slipping around the back of the Dancing Dove, he ignored the front doors and motioned to Kayla. Following him, she found herself facing a side street.

"Almost there," Mite whispered, taking her hand again. He led her down the small street, stopping at the first house. It was half the size of the tavern, and was made of stone. Kayla watched as Mite disappeared into the yawning black doorway with a shout of "Da!"

Waiting, not sure if she should go in, Kayla jumped as a young man jumped from the next roof to land soundlessly next to her. She looked at him in surprise. She had had Shang training, and she could never hope to make that jump, let alone actually land!

The young man stared back at her. His messy brown hair, the same as Mite's, indicated they were brothers. His hazel eyes stared into her blue-green ones intently, curious. Kayla stared back, fighting back the blush that rushed to stain her cheeks at this young man's intense gaze.

She was distracted from the staring contest by Mite reappearing, followed by an older man. No, Kayla corrected herself, he was the same age as her mother. He had dark brown hair, darker than his sons, and sharp blue eyes.

The man ventured out into the sunlight, and gazed at Kayla for a moment. Recognition dawned in his blue eyes, and he stared at Kayla, shocked.

Kayla shifted, uncomfortable under the man's sharp gaze. The man continued to stare in shock, and his mouth hung open.

Seeming to find his voice, the man said one word, a word that made Kayla's blood freeze in her veins.

"Keianna?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!Who is this man that knows Kei? Any guesses?Please review, and no flames!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in two days, a record! Don't get used to it, though! I had so many people beg me to continue, to not leave it in a cliffhanger, I wrote another chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**A/N: Just to clarify, the Marek Swiftknife that is the current King of the Rouge in this story is the son of George's second in command. In regards to the mystery man that knows Kei, no one has gotten him right yet. **

**Disclaimer: The world is Tamora Pierce's. The characters are mine. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 5

"Keianna?" The man asked again, still staring at Kayla.

Kayla couldn't move; she couldn't think. It seemed that the world around her had frozen, leaving only her and this man that knew her mother and could expose her.

Next to her, the young man broke the silence. "Da," he said soothingly, "I know that you knew Queen Keianna when she lived here, but this girl can't be her." He cast Kayla another curious glance before leading his father back into the house.

Kayla trailed behind, hoping to talk to the man with his son out of earshot. The man glanced over his shoulder, and seeing Kayla following them, gently pulled his arm out of his son's grip.

"Dagger, I'm fine," he insisted. "I just made a mistake."

The young man—Dagger—looked unconvinced. "If you say so, Da," he murmured, shrugging and turning away. Kayla moved away as he brushed past her, not meeting her gaze, and disappeared out the door and down the street.

The man had moved to the doorway and was now watching Kayla with bright blue eyes. Kayla blushed under the scrutiny of his gaze. The man removed his gaze from her face long enough to face his younger son.

"Mite, will you go get Tahlia for me?" He asked calmly. "There's someone I'd like her to meet." Mite stared at his father for a moment, then nodded eagerly and scampered back the way they had come.

Alone now, Kayla shifted uneasily, and her hand strayed to her belt knife. The man saw her movement and chuckled.

"Easy," he cautioned her. "I'm not going to attack you."

Kayla said nothing, and the man sighed. "I'm Swift," he told her. Seeing that Kayla had still not relaxed, he continued. "If you're not Keianna, then who are you?"

Kayla didn't answer for a moment; she was thinking. Memory surged, and she remembered her mother once telling her about one of her street friends in Corus, a young man named Swift who had befriended her and taught her thief tricks.

Something in Swift's gaze told Kayla that she could trust him. If her mother could trust him, so could she. "I'm not Keianna," she began, and Swift grinned.

"I can see that," he pointed out, and Kayla blushed, embarrassed, but continued.

"I'm Keianna's daughter," she told Swift, and the thief nodded.

"I noticed the resemblance," he murmured, then asked, "If you're Keianna's daughter, what's your real name?"

Kayla sighed; she hated giving out her royal title. It made people act differently around her once they knew who she truly was, and she hated that. She hesitated, but Swift's stern blue gaze made her answer truthfully.

"Princess Kayla Aceline of Tyra," she murmured, almost at a whisper, hoping the thief wouldn't hear her. Unfortunately, even after twenty years, Swift's hearing was as good as ever.

He nodded slowly. "A princess?" Kayla nodded, hoping he would understand why she had hidden her name. Swift sighed deeply. "Well, lass, what do you want to be called?"

Kayla grinned and flashed him a grateful look. "You don't mind?"

Swift snorted. "Lass, fake names are always good in Corus, especially when you're a thief. Even your mother had a fake name that she went by."

Kayla looked up, blue-green eyes wide with delight and pleasure. "What was it?"

Swift looked at her, and a small smile played at the corners of his mouth. "Kayla."

Kayla rolled her eyes; she should have known her mother would choose something like that and then give one of her daughters the same name.

"Now, what was your name again?" Swift asked, blue eyes twinkling.

Kayla grinned at the thief, understanding why her mother liked him so much. "Dani," she told him, and Danika, still on her shoulder, looked up again with a confused meow.

"Dani, huh?" Swift considered her for a moment before grinning. "And what brings you here, Dani?"

Kayla grinned, happy for a chance to formulate her story. "I'm here visiting my cousin, and I got lost when I was exploring the marketplace."

Swift nodded solemnly. "That can happen sometimes."

Kayla could barely control her laughter at the ridiculous solemnity of it all when Mite came tearing around the corner, followed by Dagger and a girl, a few years older than Kayla. She followed her brothers with a sort of silent grace that made Kayla think that she was noble-born. Her eyes, not brown like her brother's, where a strange gray-green. Her brown hair, with its copper highlights, shone in the afternoon sun, pinned up in a tight bun. Her clothes, a simple dress and apron, identified her as a barmaid, probably at the Dancing Dove. Only the dagger glittering at her belt showed her as any threat. She walked as soundlessly as her sixteen-year-old brother, while Mite pounded his way towards them.

When the small group stopped in front of them, Swift stepped forward. "Dani," he told Kayla, "these are my children. Tahlia"—he indicated the older girl, who merely nodded, watching Kayla silently with her gray-green eyes—"is my oldest, followed by Dagger"—Dagger watched her as silently as his sister did—"and you already met Mite." The little boy grinned up at her.

Kayla nodded to them all, and at Swift's dismissal, Tahlia disappeared up the street again, while Dagger and Mite lingered, as if waiting for something. Distraction came in the form of a well-built, green-eyed, brunet man that made his way towards them.

Flinging himself towards the man with a cry of "Uncle Marek!" Mite was scooped up. Grinning also, Dagger strode forward to meet the man with a hug. The man was in his early thirties, with a kind face and firm mouth.

"Taking a break from being the King of Thieves, eh Marek?" Swift called from where he leaned against the doorway.

The King of Thieves, Marek, merely grinned and continued to wrestle with Mite. The little boy scampered onto the man's back, as quick as a monkey, and sat there, looking proud. A second later, his face was one of delight and surprise as he was scooped up and tossed into the air. Setting the boy down, Marek turned and saw Kayla standing there for the first time.

"Hello, lass," he greeted her, "who are you?" Kayla watched him for a moment, unsure of whether she should answer, so Mite answered for her.

"She's Dani," he answered proudly, "and I found her when I was doing an errand for Da. She got lost," he explained to the king of the Rouge, "so I brought her here."

"Dani, hmm?" Marek looked thoughtful. "You look like a lass I once knew. She was a court lady, but she would frequently sneak down to the Dancing Dove to drink with us. My father," he explained, "the former King of the Rouge, Marek Swiftknife, was very proud of her. He taught her most thief tricks, but the rest he left to old Swift here." Marek grinned at his old friend, but the grin disappeared as a strange bird call sounded on the wind.

Cursing softly, Marek ruffled Mite's hair, hugged Dagger and Swift, and took off at a swift run for the Dancing Dove. Kayla glanced at Swift, who gazed back, looking worried.

"Dagger," he ordered, "get Dani out of here and back where she came from. If there's going to be a fight I'd rather she not be in the middle of it."

Seeing Kayla about to protest, he cut her off. "Lass," he smiled grimly, "your mother would kill me if I stood by and let you get hurt." Dagger looked from one to the other, confused by the exchange.

Loud noises erupted from the Dancing Dove, and Swift cursed. Seeing Dagger still staring, he snapped, "Dagger!" Seeming to come out of his trance, Dagger took Kayla's hand and pulled her down another side street. Kayla watched as Swift disappeared into his house, but turned back as Dagger tugged on her hand again.

"Come on," he whispered, "we need to get you out of here, and the best way to do it would be the back way." His voice was a rich whisper, and Kayla nodded, deciding to trust him.

It took many twists and turns to get back into the sunlight of the marketplace, and when she did, Kayla blinked. The sky was already stained pink by the setting sun, and Kayla cursed softly as she realized how much time she had wasted. She saw Dagger staring at her in admiration. He probably doesn't see that many girls that know that sort of language, Kayla thought ruefully.

"I have to go," she told the two brothers. Dagger looked up, uncertain.

"My Da wouldn't like it if I left you alone and you were attacked," he murmured, but Kayla laughed softly.

"Your father knows I can take care of myself," she told him, unsheathing her belt knife. Calling softly to Danika, who was busy searching for mice and rats, she turned to go.

"You'll come back, won't you?" This request was not from Mite, as she would have expected, but rather, from Dagger. He gazed at her, hope in his hazel eyes, and she had to smile.

"If I can," she told him, turning away again. She took off at a jog for the palace, wondering if Kyia would ever let her out of her room again when she got back.

* * *

"Where were you?" Kyia hissed dangerously, pacing in front of her cousin. Kayla lowered her head in shame. 

"I was exploring," she whispered, trying to hide her embarrassment. Kyia almost screamed.

"You skipped two neogotiations and an public outing _that you were supposed to attend _to go _exploring_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes," Kayla whispered, her bold nature diminished by her cousin's rage.

"You are going nowhere for the next two weeks!" Kyia told her cousin, rage heating her cheeks. "You are Prince Jasson's future bride, you can't risk exploring Corus!"

At this, Kayla head came, and she challenged, blue-green eyes fierce, "I never asked to be Jasson's bride! If you are so comfortable with him that you can spend two straight weeks with him, you marry him!"

If possible, Kyia blushed redder than before, but she murmured stubbornly, "We're not talking about that." Her gray eyes hardened, but they weren't as rage-filled as before. She grabbed Kayla's arm and hauled her to her feet. "Come on," she growled, "you and I are going to go get ready for the feast, and I'm not letting you out of my sight once!"

* * *

Biting back a groan, Kayla fidgeted from where she sat next to Shyam. She had already tried to escape Kyia once, and was now confined to Shyam's side for it. The Shang Wolf looked down at her, worried. He knew that her mother had been adventurous, but Kayla taking off in the middle of the afternoon worried him. He rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"What are you thinking about, little warrior?" He asked, using his pet name for her.

Kayla gazed up at him, blue-green eyes bored. "I just went to explore Corus, Shyam!" she exclaimed! "I met some of Mother's street friends, and I enjoyed myself." She motioned to where her cousin was once again talking to Prince Jasson. Within her absence that afternoon, it seemed to her that her cousin and the prince had gotten even closer. "And when I get back," she continued, "Kyia scolds me for running off."

Shyam looked down at her. "She was worried about you," he told the princess next to him. "She turned the palace upside down for you when you disappeared."

Kayla hung her head, the familiar shame swamping her. "I know," she murmured.

The Shang Wolf watched her. "Have you tried to get to know the prince?" He asked suddenly.

Wordlessly, Kayla shook her head. Shyam glanced at her thoughtfully. "This marriage might not seem so forced if you have a friendship with the prince."

Kayla nodded reluctantly; she knew he was right. "And," the Shang Wolf added, "I hear the rose gardens are lovely this time of night." Kayla looked up at him, confused for a moment, then she grinned and slipped away. Kyia never noticed.

* * *

The soft light of the moon lit up the gardens with a soft glow, creating the perfect lighting for a stroll. Kayla breathed in the perfumed scent of hundreds of roses, relaxing. Footsteps crunched on the gravel path behind her, and she spun around, ready to confront whoever it was. 

Prince Jasson moved to Kayla's side, his handsome features sharply defined in the moonlight. His footsteps crunched in the gravel, and Kayla wondered at the difference between Dagger and the prince. Dagger moved with the silent grace of a cat, while Prince Jasson walked with authority. Kayla shook her head. She had only met Dagger a few hours ago, and now she was comparing him to every guy she met!

"I thought I saw you come out here," Jasson's deep voice sounded in her ear.

Kayla was jolted back to the present and she nodded. She watched him, blue-green eyes meeting sapphire blue. Their staring match was interrupted by voices and footsteps approaching, and both young royals tensed.

Jasson suddenly gripped Kayla's hands tightly. "Will you trust me?" He whispered. Kayla nodded, wondering what he was going to do. Leaning forward, the prince whispered in her ear, "Those nobles coming towards us—they are going to find us and not leave us alone if we don't hide in plain sight."

Kayla stared at him, wondering what he meant by hiding in plain sight, but she had already said she would trust him, and the voices were getting closer, so she just nodded.

Suddenly, Jasson leaned in and kissed her forcefully. Kayla almost pushed him away, but she realized that it was an act, so she kissed him back. His lips were soft, but she felt no emotion; in the back of her mind, she thought of Dagger. They only broke the kiss when a soft cry interrupted them. Pulling away, both turned to find someone watching them.

Kyianna stood in the entrance to the gardens, staring in shock as her cousin kissed the man she loved. Tears streaming down her face, gray eyes dark with pain, she fled.

Next to Kayla, Jasson turned white as he watched the other girl flee. Without a word, he hurried after her. Kayla cursed under her breath as she stood surrounded by roses, too shocked to move.

This was not good.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's a semi-cliffy. Tell me what you think of this plot twist by reviewing! No flames please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, three chapters in three days! I have no idea what's going on, my muse is pushing me big time to get these done. Thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: The world is Tamora Pierce's. The characters are mine. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 6

Kayla stared at the door in front of her, wondering if she should go in. Somehow, this simple wooden door scared her more than the imposing oak doors of the throne room. On the other side of this simple door was her cousin, who was feeling betrayed and hurt. Losing her nerve, Kayla turned away and walked down the hallway, trying to gather the courage to go back and open the door.

Walking further down the corridor, she found a familiar figure walking towards her: Prince Jasson. Kayla bit her lip. She and Jasson hadn't spoken since Kyia had found them in the garden three days ago, and she didn't know what to say to him. Watching him approach her, Kayla marveled at the changes. Prince Jasson was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, as if hehadn't sleep at all.

Coming to abreast of her, the prince walked with one sole destination in mind: Kyia's rooms. Seeing where he was headed, Kayla reached out and grabbed Jasson's arm. Thrown off balance by this new weight, Jasson stumbled before straightening and meeting her sympathetic gaze.

"Don't," Kayla warned him in a low voice. "Don't go in there."

Jasson stared at her, blue eyes desperate. "I have to," he said hoarsely; sounding desperate, he added, "I love her."

Kayla smiled grimly. "That may be true," she told him, "but Kyia has been hurt, and the last person she needs to see right nowis you."

Something in her voice told Jasson that this was true, and he slowly nodded. "Will you tell her I love her?"

Kayla shook her head. "You have to tell her," she said, a plan forming in her mind. Seeing Jasson starting to pull away, towards Kyia's rooms, she tightened her grip. "Let me talk to her first," she told the prince, releasing him. Jasson nodded, and with renewed purpose, Kayla retraced her steps until she stood in front of Kyia's door again.

Knocking, she received no answer, so she called through the door, "Kyia?" No answer. Sighing, Kayla pushed the door open. She walked forward, only to be met by a glittering shield of silver light surrounding the doorway. Sighing in frustration, Kayla touched one hand, glowing with blue-green fire, to the shield. The silver light dissolved, leaving her with a clear picture of the room in front of her.

Her cousin lay sprawled out on her bed, red-eyed, staring at the ceiling. Her hair, that was once nice and neat, lay in knots. She hadn't changed out of the cream dress she had been wearing that night, and next to her, Solana looked on with worried green eyes.

Seeing Kayla at the door, the cat voiced what seemed to be a relieved meow and hopped off the bed. Stepping into the room, Kayla softly closed the door behind her. At the door's muted click, Kyia sat up, glaring daggers at her cousin, who hadn't moved from the doorway.

"I don't want to talk to you," she hissed, her normally warm voice filled with rage. Kayla flinched and took a step forward.

"Kyia," she murmured, and at the sound her name, her cousin's gray eyes flashed dangerously. "Kyia," Kayla continued, seeing that her cousin hadn't exploded yet, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kyia growled, enraged. "You're _sorry_? I find you out in the gardens kissing the man I love and all you have to say for yourself is that _you're sorry_?"

Kayla flinched again in the face of her cousin's anger, but nevertheless took a step forward. "That's just it, Kyia," she told her cousin bluntly, "I don't love Jasson."

Kyia stared at her cousin for a moment, and then blinked. "What?"

"I don't love the prince," Kayla told her honestly. Seeing her cousin's rage turn to confusion, she crossed to the side of the bed and sat down. "I knew you loved him," she told Kyia.

Kyia tilted her head to stare at her cousin, gray eyes no longer angry. "Then why did you kiss him?" She asked, confused.

Kayla grasped her cousin's hand and lowered her head, ashamed and embarrassed. "I went out to the gardens to escape the formalities," she mumbled. "Jasson found me out there, and we were talking, when we were about to be interrupted by a group of nobles. Jasson told me that the only way for them to leave us only would be if he kissed me," she told her cousin, staring resolutely at the quilt that covered the bed, refusing to meet her cousin's gaze.

"He kissed me, but it was only to keep the nobles from finding us. I swear to the Goddess that it was all act," Kayla said softly. "I felt nothing for him."

"And that's when I walked in?" Kyia's voice was soft and thoughtful.

"That's when you walked in," Kayla affirmed, finally meeting her cousin's gaze. Kyia's gray eyes were shining with unshed tears, but she was smiling.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, squeezing Kayla's hand, a way of letting her know she was forgiven. "I just assumed…"

Kayla cut her off. "Don't be sorry," she murmured, wiping her cousin's tears away. "I would have assumed the same thing."

Both girls grinned at each other, and Kayla sighed with relief. She knew that things would be easier for them both now, but there was still one more thing that needed to be done. As if in answer to her unspoken thought, a knock came from the door, and a male voice called tentatively, "Kyia?"

Kyia gasped and blushed as she recognized Jasson's voice. She glanced accusingly at Kayla, but all her cousin did was squeeze her hand and whisper, "It's okay, he just came to apologize."

Kyia nodded, got off the bed, and hurried over to her small table and mirror, quickly brushing her hair and washing her face. She reached for her paints, but Kayla, coming up behind her, grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Don't," she whispered. "If Jasson truly loves you, he won't care whether your face is painted or not."

Kyia blushed a becoming shade of pink. "He loves me?" she whispered incredulously. Kayla nodded, and walked over to the door. At Kyia's slightnod, she opened the door to admit a very nervous prince.

Waiting for a moment to see what would happen, Kayla watched as Jasson crossed to her cousin's side and took her hand. Slipping out of the room silently, leaving the two lovers alone, Kaylagrinned triumphantly. Her work here was done.

* * *

Having the afternoon off, with no social events or negotiations, Kayla wandered the corridors, not really minding where they took her. She was surprised, therefore, when she suddenly ended up at the stables. From what she could see, no grooms or stable boys were around, and that was just fine with her. 

The horses, some of the finest in the kingdom, looked at her over the stall doors. Kayla passed them all by, looking for one in particular. Towards the end of the row, a black-and-white head stuck out in all the bays, blacks, grays and chestnuts.

Crooning softly to Whirlwind, Kayla let herself into the stall. As she closed the door, Kayla was surprised to find she didn't feel the customary nudge to her back. Turning around, she found her mare eyeing her reproachfully fromone corner of the stall. Kayla realized with a jolt that she hadn't been spending much time with her horse, with everything else going on. Hand up, she presented her mare with a mint that she had swiped.

Ears pricked, Whirlwind stepped forward, interested. The pinto mare lipped the mint from Kayla's palm, then butted her head against her mistress' chest. Laughing, Kayla gently pushed her mare's head out of the way and grabbed one of the many combs hanging from the stable wall. Lowering her head, Whirlwind stood still as Kayla brushed her black and white coat, brown eyes half-closed with contentment. Finishing, Kayla scratched Whirlwind's nose affectionately and let herself out of the stall. Turning the corner, she jumped when she heard a familiar voice coming from the next stall over.

"You had to bribe your horse?" Kayla peered into the next stall and grinned. Shyam was using a hoof pick on his stallion's back hooves. Seeing the Shang Wolf's six foot tall frame bent over a horse's hoof was an interesting sight. Finished with the hooves, Shyam straightened up and glanced at Kayla before grabbing a brush. "Well?" he asked.

"I didn't bribe Whirlwind," Kayla sniffed, "I gave her a treat."

Shyam snorted. "Didn't look that way to me."

Kayla refused to dignify that comment with an answer, so she grabbed a comb and began to comb out the bay stallion's longmane.

Shyam murmured to his horse as he worked, but stopped abruptly and gazed at Kayla sharply. "Did you and Kyia reconcile?"

Kayla nodded, and Shyam's hazel eyes shone with relief. "Good," he sighed. "I didn't want to have to tell your mother that you two were fighting."

"We weren't fighting," Kayla told him, "we had a misunderstanding."

Shyam nodded, not really listening, and then grinned, turning to look at her. "Are she and Prince Jasson still avoiding each other?"

Kayla'ssmug grin gave him all the answer he needed. "Good," he murmured, patting his horse. "Those two belong together."

Turning, the Shang Wolf grabbed his saddle off the stall door. Kayla looked at him in surprise. "You're going for a ride?"

Shyam nodded. "Elsu and I bothneed to stretch our legs," he told her, patting the stallion. Elsu snorted and stomped his hooves as Shyam tightened the saddle. Leading his horse out of the stall, Shyam suddenly stopped and looked at Kayla.

Puzzled by his sharp hazel gaze, Kayla looked upat him, confused. Suddenly, the Shang Wolf reached out and pulled her into a tight hug. "Remember, little warrior," he whispered in her ear, "remember who you are and where you come from. Don't get so caught up in one identity that you forget who you truly are." Releasing her, he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and mounted Elsu.

He glanced down and her one last time and smiled before booting his horse into a trot and disappearing into the sunlight, headingin the direction ofthe forest.

Kayla stared after him, thoroughly confused. She had no idea what his parting words had meant, but she knew that they were important. Tucking his words away in the back of her mind for later examination, she whistled softly for Danika, and hurrying back to her rooms, changed into her usual Corus outfit: undyed breeches and ashirt. Hurrying through the halls, hoping she wouldn't get caught, Kayla hurried out into the Corus sunlight, once again assuming the role of Dani.

* * *

"Dani!" The familiar cry reached her ears, and Kayla spun with a smile to see Mite racing towards her. Scooping the boy up, she gave him a hug before setting him down again. "You came back!" The little boy exclaimed, almost dancing with excitement. 

"Yes, I did," Kayla agreed, grinning.

"Want to see what Dagger showed me this morning?" Mite asked enthusiastically.

Kayla grinned and let the little boy pull her towards a familiar building: The Dancing Dove. She was now a regular there,but everyone knew her as Dani, a visiting commoner and friend of the King of Thieves. But instead of taking her inside the tavern, Mite pulled her around the side, down a familiar dusty path. Stopping in front of a familiar stone house, Mite looked up at her.

"Watch me!" He beamed, with all the pride he could muster. "Dagger taught me how to climb across a roof today! He says I'm a natural!" Before Kayla could say anything, Mite was climbing up the side of his house like a monkey. Making it to the roof, he pulled himself up, and beaming, trotted to the edge so he could see Kayla's reaction. She grinned up at him and waved. Pleased with himself, Mite proceeded to clamber all around the roof.

"Proud of himself, isn't he?" Kayla jumped; she hadn't heard Dagger come up beside her. He walked with a catlike grace, not making a sound. He grinned at her, hazel eyes twinkling. "You made it back to us alive," he commented, making Kayla grin.

"I did," she agreed, fighting back the blush that threatened to spread over her cheeks whenever he was near. She had only seen him three times since that first meeting, but new and disturbing feeling had begun to appear when he was around.

"Would you like to go on an errand with us?" Dagger asked, watching her carefully. Kayla grinned, she loved hearing about their 'errands' and had often wondered what they stole. She nodded, drawing a grin from Dagger.

"Mite," he shouted up to his younger brother. "Get down here! Dani's coming with us on an errand!" Mite grinned joyfully and scrambled down from the roof as fast as his legs could carry him. He bounced up to Kayla, still grinning.

"You'll love it, Dani!" He promised. "I always have so much fun!"

Kayla grinned at his enthusiasm. "I can't wait," she told him.

Suddenly, silver fire glittered next to her ear: a speaking spell. Kayla knew the silver fire was Kyia's and she wondered why her cousin was summoning her now. She grinned. It probably had something to do with Jasson.

But the smile slid right off her face as she listened to what Kyia was saying. "Kayla, you need to come back to the palace." Kayla's face drained of all color as she listened to Kyia's voice break with emotion, as if her cousin was trying to hold back sobs. Her cousin didn't cry unless she was truly upset. She listened to the rest: "Something's happened. You need to come back." The speaking spell repeated itself one more time, but Kayla wasn't listening anymore.

"What is it?" Dagger had seen Kayla face go white. He placed a hand on her shoulder, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Kayla told him truthfully. "I have to go." Scooping up her cat, she turned to leave. Dagger's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kayla gave him a grim smile.

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, I just need to go." With that, she disappeared, down the street and around the corner. The hustle of themarketplace was slowing, and the crowds were thinner than before. Kayla was within sight of the palace when she stopped short.

Brought to her on the rising wind, from the direction of the forest,came the unmistakable howl of a wolf. The wolf's howl echoed eerily once, twice, and thendied away. Kayla started walking again, quickening her pace to an all-out run, the rapid beating of her hearttelling her that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffy! I know you guess hate these, but they are ****necessary** **for the plot to continue. So, any guesses on what happened? Tell me what you think by reviewing and no flames please!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7! I had so many people beg me to update, I had to. Thanks to all my reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All of it belongs to Tamora Pierce. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 7

Kayla searched the halls of the palace frantically, searching for anyone that could tell her what was going on, but the palace seemed to be deserted. Dashing down yet another hallway, Kayla cursed softly as she came to another dead end. Slowing to a stop, she started to breathe slowly, meditating. Reaching out to find the connection she and Kyia shared, Kayla let her Gift out. The blue-green Gift drifted lazily down the hallway and turned the corner. Kayla followed her magic, invisible to anyone who didn't have the Gift.

Her Gift led her to a suite of rooms where a silver Gift glittered: Kyia. Kayla pulled her Gift back into her body, and then stared in shock as she realized whose rooms her Gift had led her to: Shyam's. Pushing away the looming dread that threatened to overwhelm her, Kayla pushed open the door.

The room was quiet and dark, lit only by the fire and a few branches of candles. The only sound that broke the deep silence in the room was Kyia's quiet sobs. Kayla turned to her cousin, wondering what was wrong. Kyia was sobbing into Jasson's shoulder, and at any other time, Kayla would have found the sight amusing, but right now, she was too worried to care.

"Kyia?" Kayla whispered, resting her hand gently on her cousin shoulder. Kyia lifted red-rimmed gray eyes to her cousin worried blue-green ones, and moved into her cousin's open arms. Kayla cradled her cousin, murmuring softly into her ear, trying to calm her down. Something had shaken Kyia, and even though Kayla didn't know what it was, she tried to soothe her cousin.

"I'm so sorry," Kyia murmured into her cousin's shirt, and Kayla looked up, confused.

"What happened?" She asked, and Kyia gestured wordlessly towards the bed. Kayla turned and gasped in shock. She stumbled forward a few steps, but the pain was too much, and she fell to her knees. Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she winced at the pain as her knees made contact with the hard stone, but the world around her had enclosed her in a cold bubble, and she could only stare in shock at the prone figure on the bed.

Shyam Alden lay stretched on his bed, his unmoving form peaceful. He looked like he was sleeping, and Kayla would have believed that, if his chest was still rising. He was dead. Somewhere in the back of her mind, something clicked, but Kayla was too busy trying to check the tears that fell down her cheeks. She lowered her head as grief swamped her, raven black hair hiding her face from view. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs, and her tears ran unchecked.

She couldn't believe it. Her mentor, friend, and uncle of sorts…dead. He had been fine earlier that day, but now… Kayla raised her head and stared blankly aheadas Kyia came to her side. Kyia sank to her knees beside her cousin. "I'm sorry," she murmured, but Kayla just shook her head, trying to deal with the shock.

Wrenching herself out of her cousin's grip, Kayla fled the room, tears spilling down her cheeks. Kyianna got to her feet to go after her, but Jasson grabbed her arm. "Let her be," he advised, pulling Kyia into his arms. Reluctantly, Kyia nodded, but still stared in the direction her cousin had disappeared, worried.

* * *

Kayla didn't stop running until she had reached the stables. Wiping away her tears, she walked down the aisle, searching for one stall in particular. Elsu watched her, brown eyes confused. Kayla let herself into the stall, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck and letting the tears fall again. The stallion draped his head over her shoulder, sighing deeply as he relaxed. 

"He's not coming back," Kayla murmured into the bay's mane, wiping her tears away. "I'm so sorry." Elsu nickered softly, as if trying to comfort the girl.

"Excuse me," a new voice cut into Kayla's pain. Kayla pulled away from the horse, and turned to find a woman watching her. The woman had wavy, smoky brown hair, and kind, dark brown eyes. Next to her stood a young man, about twenty, with messy brown hair and bright brown eyes.

At Kayla's confused look, the woman explained, "We're going to help calm this horse down. He's had a shock, but Tobe—she motioned to the young man next to her—and I both have wild magic."

"Sarralyn…" the young man—Tobe—protested. Sarralyn gave him one stern look, and Tobe stepped up to Elsu, stroking the horse's nose before placing both hands on the stallion's head.

"Hush, fellow," he murmured before closing his eyes. Kayla watched in curiosity as copper fire, illuminated by her Gift, flowed into the stallion's head. A moment later, Tobe opened his eyes and stepped away from the stallion, brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"He understands now," he murmured, and Elsu snorted, as if agreeing. Kayla rested a hand on the bay's neck and nodded her thanks. Tobe squeezed her hand in sympathy and turned away. Sarralyn curtsied to Kayla before following Tobe.

Kayla turned her attention back to the stallion, running her hand over his coat. She grabbed a brush and began running it over the horse's sides. She paused as she found a long gash, stretching the length of the stallion's flank. Elsu snorted and shied away from Kayla as she tried to inspect it, so she moved away to think. It looked like someone had tried to cut Elsu's saddle off of him, but had cut too deep and sliced the horse's side.

Pushing the gash out of her mind, Kayla finished brushing the horse and wiped awaythe tears that had begun to fall again. Letting herself out of the stall, Kayla turned to the stall next to it, letting herself in. She wrapped her arms around Whirlwind's neck, and let the tears fall in torrents. Whirlwind nudged her mistress, brown eyes confused.

* * *

Kayla ran through the streets of the Corus marketplace, not caring where she ended up. Her legs giving out, she sat down hard in the dust, not caring how muddy she got her black dress. Her black hair was pinned up, matching her black dress. She had fled the temple service for Shyam, her pain too much to handle. For what seemed the fourteenth time that week, her tears began to fall. The tears dropped from her chin, mixing with the gentle raindrops that had begun to fall. The tears, mixed with the rain, dropped to the ground, splattering in the dust. 

"Dani?" A familiar voice asked, and Kayla looked up, not bothering to wipe away her tears. She sniffed, trying and failing to produce a smile. Dagger and Mite stood above her, hair darkened by the falling rain. Dagger's face was creased with worry as he gazed down at Kayla.

Kayla dropped her eyes to the wet ground, suddenly ashamed of her appearance. Suddenly, strong arms gently lifted her to her feet, and Kayla lifted her pained blue-green eyes to Dagger's hazel ones.

"Dani, what's wrong?" Dagger asked as Mite watched, worried. Kayla shook her head, unable to explain. How could she tell them that one of her close friends had died, without giving too much away? She shook her head again, trying to get the image of the funeral pyre out of her mind.

"He's gone," she found herself murmuring into Dagger's strong shoulder. Dagger looked confused, but decided not to ask. He simply pulled her closer, enclosing her in a tight embrace. Kayla rested against him, grateful for the comfort.

"Are you going to be okay?" Dagger asked as Kayla pulled away. She nodded, pulling herself reluctantly from his arms. She began to walk in the direction of the temple, but suddenly, the world spun around her, and she stumbled, swaying.

"Dani?" She heard Dagger's confused voice behind her, and she tried to answer, but the world was spinning again. Tired, she let her body swag, and as she fell back, she felt strong arms catch her. She was lifted up, and that was the last thing she remembered as the world went black.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for such a short chapter, but please don't flame me! All will be explained by the end of the story, and some of it will be shown in Chapter 8! Please review, even if you didn't like how it ended!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in an hour and a half! Here is Chapter 8, a nice long chapter to make up for Chapter 7's depressing shortness. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: The world is Tamora Pierce's. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 8

_Kayla watched as Shyam rode towards her, whole and alive. _"Shyam!" _She called in delight, but he seemed not to hear her. He rode on through the forest, and Kayla followed him, wondering where he was going. The Shang Wolf seemed to have no destination; it was just a leisurely ride through the forest. Suddenly, Elsu pulled up short, snorting with fear. His eyes were wide as his ears flicked back and forth. Shyam tried to calm the stallion, but Elsu reared suddenly, spooked by the rustling of the bushes that surrounded them. Finally getting his horse on the ground again, Shyam looked around, confused. He tensed, hazel eyes wary as a group of men spilled out of the forest around him. The leader seemed to be a man with dark black hair, and cold gray eyes. Watching him, Kayla shivered as the man's heartless gray eyes seemed to meet hers. _

"Brock," _one of the men whispered, _"are you sure this is going to work?"

"Silence, you fool!" _The man called Brock snapped back. The men converged on Shyam, who was watching them calmly._

"Do something!" _Kayla muttered feverishly, watching Shyam as he sat in the saddle. One of the men stepped forward and cut the strap of Shyam saddle, dumping the Shang Wolf on the ground. The knife had also cut Elsu's side, and with a scream, the horse turned and bolted. Suddenly, Shyam was on his feet, and the men closed around him. Kayla felt herself being pulled away, but she fought the sensation. _

"No!" _She screamed, trying to return to the Shang Wolf. _"Shyam!"

_The scenery around her changed; she was in a sheltered forest glade, and the same men that had killed Shyam lounged about the clearing. Brock paced in the middle, gray eyes cold. _

"Are you sure this plan is going to work, Brock?" _One of the men asked from where he was sitting against a tree. _

"Of course it will work," _Brock snapped, holding the man's gaze with his own until the other man looked away. _"We have already killed her mentor," _Brock continued,_ "and once we have her cousin trapped, we can lure the other princess out."

_The other man looked unconvinced. _"But her cousin and the prince are inseparable," _he murmured, _"how do we lure one out without the other?" _Brock grinned, but it did nothing to chase the coldness from his eyes. _

"I have my ways," _he told the other. Kayla listened, shocked. They were obviously planning to trap her, using her friends and family, but she didn't recognize any of the men. What had she ever done to them?_

"After we kidnap the princess," _the other man asked, _"what happens?"

_Brock grinned maliciously. _"Her parents will certainly pay for her release," _he murmured. _"Queen Keianna will do anything for her daughters, and once we have the queen in our grasp…" _his slow grin left nothing to the imagination, and Kayla shuddered with fear. _"My father's debt will finally be paid," _Brock murmured quietly, sounding even more bloodthirsty than before. _

_Kayla found herself beginning to be pulled away again, but this time, she let it, her mind whirling with what she had seen and heard. _

"You have drawn the attention of the Trickster, little one," _the voice boomed all around her. Kayla looked around, and found herself in a plain stone room. _

"Where am I?" _She asked, but the rich voice merely chuckled._ "Who are you?" _She asked again, but the voice did not answer. _"Why have you chosen me?" _She asked desperately. _

"Do you think that someone who spends time with thieves and knows their tricks will go unnoticed?" _The voice asked, and Kayla glared at her surroundings._

"So you chose me, just because I know thieves' tricks?" _She demanded, and the voice gave a booming laugh. _

"No, my dear child," _the voice said, clearly amused_, "it's because you have a great future ahead of you. And we gods always keep an eye on the ones who have been Chosen."

"Wait," _Kayla called as the room and the voice faded._ "What do you mean?" _The voice did not reply. _

* * *

Kayla sat up with a start, finding herself in her bed. Small hands thrust a glass in her hand; sniffing it, Kayla found it was full of water, and she drank thirstily. 

"Dani?" A small voice asked, and Kayla blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the semi-darkness of her room. A familiar face loomed up at her: Mite.

The boy stared at her. "Why didn't you tell me you lived in the palace?" the boy demanded, sounding awed.

"Mite…" Kayla tried to explain, but she was too tired, and the young boy rushed on.

"Dagger was worried about you," the boy continued, ignoring Kayla's blush, "and so was Da."

"Thank you for bringing me back here," Kayla told him, and that was all she had time to say as Kyia burst into the room, followed by a healer.

"Are you okay?" She asked, enveloping the other girl in a hug. Kayla laughed and squirmed underneath her cousin's crushing hug.

"Kyia, I'm fine," she said, but her cousin didn't look convinced.

"Kayla…" she started, but Kayla waved it away.

"I'm fine," she said firmly, waving the healer away. Her gaze landed on Mite, and she cast around for a suitable name to call him by. "Daniel," she called, and the boy looked from left to right, as if unsure if she was talking to him. Looking surprised, he trotted over to her bed.

"Daniel," Kayla continued, well aware of Kyia's gaze, "will you go to the market and deliver this message for me?" She handed him a blank piece of paper and held his gaze, making sure he knew what she was referring to.

"Yes, Lady," Mite said obediently, then leaned forward. "Dani," he whispered, "how did you know my real name?" Kayla just grinned at him and straightened.

"Thank you, Daniel," she said, loud enough to draw Kyia and the healer's attention. "You may go now." Grinning, Mite nodded and fled the room.

* * *

"Kyia, I'm fine and I don't need to see a healer," Kayla insisted once more. 

Kyia looked unconvinced but withdrew anyway, taking the healer with her. "Just stay in bed and rest," she advised before shutting the door.

Kayla waited for a moment, making sure she was gone, and kicked back the covers. Getting out of bed, she made her way over to the roaring fire. Danika, perched on her bed, meowed reprovingly, but Kayla ignored the cat.

Sitting cross legged before the fire, Kayla settled herself into a comfortable position. Letting her Gift out, she let it surround the fire, turning the flames a blue-green color. Her blue-green eyes hardened as she steeled herself for what she was about to do. Sending more of her Gift into the flames, she called out, "I call upon Queen Keianna of Tyra."

The flames roared, and when they had died down to their regular level, Keianna's face appeared in the flames. In the flames, it was a shadow of her normal appearance, but it worked for fire-talking. She peered out of the flames, and finding her daughter, asked worriedly, "Kayla? What's wrong?"

Kayla bowed her head, sorrow once again swamping her. "Mother," she whispered as her voice broke. "Shyam's dead."

"Oh, Mithros," she heard her mother murmur, and when she looked up, she saw tears running down her mother's cheeks. "What happened?"

"He was attacked," Kayla explained, and quickly told her mother about her dream. At the end of it, Kei looked at her daughter with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I don't know what it means," she admitted. "The only man I ever knew by the name of Brock was the man that kidnapped me shortly after I left court. But it couldn't be him," she told her daughter, "he was at least twenty years older than me and is probably dead by now."

Kayla shook her head. That didn't match the man she had seen in her dream. "It could be his son," she whispered, and Kei looked startled.

"It might be," she conceded, but then looked her daughter straight in the eye. "Don't go wandering around," she warned her daughter, "now that we know he's after you."

"Don't worry, Mother," Kayla assured her, "I'll be careful." With a whispered, "So mote it be," they broke the connection. As the flames died down again and the blue-green Gift disappeared, Kayla sagged back, exhausted by that short conversation.

Getting to her feet wearily, she climbed back into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"May I have your attention please?" Jasson's voice rang out over the clatter of the feast, and the conversations slowly died down as the nobles turned to stare at the young prince. 

Kayla looked up from where she was sitting next to Kyia in interest. Jasson walked towards them, and extended his hand. Looking nervous, Kyia took itand let him lead her to the center of the room.

"You all know Lady Kyianna of Tyra," Jasson continued, and murmurs of assent rippled around the room. "Well," the prince told the assembled crowd, "she was not always Lady Kyianna of Tyra. She has told me who she truly is," Jasson told the nobles, who began to whisper among themselves.

"May I present to you, Princess Kyianna Aceline of Tyra, and my future wife!" Jasson announced, and the hall exploded into whispers. Shocked, Kayla could only stare as her cousin blushed. She watched as Jasson kissed Kyia on the cheek--a court formality--and slipped a diamond ring onto her finger.

Kyia looked over at Kayla nervously, unsure of what to expect. Kayla grinned at her, mouthing her own congratulations. In the din of nobles that crowded up to congratulate the two, Kayla slipped away. There was something she still had to do.

* * *

The sun was setting as Kayla turned down the side street that led to Swift's house. Like Mite had taught her, she scrambled up the side of the house, dropping soundlessly over the windowsill and into Dagger's room. 

Seeing her, Dagger got up from where he had been sitting. "Dani?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

In the dying light of the sun, Kayla blushed,wondering if coming here was the right thing to do. "I came to see you," she whispered, and Dagger's hazel eyes glowed with pleasure.

Taking her hand, he led her to the windowsill, swinging his legs over and perching comfortably. Kayla copied him, unafraid of the drop below her.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," Dagger murmured, squeezing her hand.

Kayla stared out at the sunset before turning to him, half her face in shadow. She swallowed hard. This had to be the hardest thing she had ever done, but she knew she had to do it.

"Dagger," she murmured, "my name's not really Dani."

"Then who are you?" Dagger's voice, usually warm, was now cold, and Kayla felthis voice cut through herlike she felt the wind that arose now, cutting through her clothes.

"Kayla," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"The princess?" She heard Dagger's shocked whisper, and she felt him move away from her. She looked up, and found that he had moved back into the room, and was staring at her with accusation in his eyes.

"You used me?" He asked, horrified.

Kayla shook her head. "I never used you, Dagger," she pleaded. "I escaped into the marketplace to escape my royal duties for a few hours. I never expected to find you," she murmured, "or your father, who knew my mother, or to fall—" Kayla bit her lip, refusing to finish the sentence. She may have already said too much, and she didn't want to ruin it any further.

Dagger stared at her in disbelief, the tiniest bit of hope shining there as he wondered what she was going to say.

"Then the reason you were crying the other day when we found you was because the Shang Wolf had just died and he was your friend." He murmured, half to himself as things began to fall into place.

Kayla nodded mutely, and looked at him hopefully; maybe he had forgiven her.

Dagger looked at her, and a smile seemed to appear at the corners of his mouth. Kayla thought she saw him smile, but it must have been the dying light playing tricks on her, because his hazel eyes hardened again, and he spat, "Get out of here."

Kayla bit her tongue to keep from crying, but she nodded. Turning around, she let herself down from side of the house, landing hard on the ground. She saw Swift approach her from the doorway, but she didn't want to speak to him, so she fled, back up the street.

* * *

In her rooms in the palace, Kayla laid out fresh clothes and sharpened her daggers as Danika looked on with narrowed blue eyes. Kayla looked over everything she had laid out and smiled grimly, blue-green eyes hard. 

She would go after Brock at dawn.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter 8, so tell me what you think by reviewing! No flames please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry for making you all wait this long for an update. I would have had it up a few days ago, but up until today, my computer was having problems. Oh, well. Thanks to all my reviewers for their wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here is Chapter 9, and there will only be a couple more chapters after this. Sadly, this story is drawing to a close, and I need your thoughts: Would you like me to continue with the legacy, or do you want me to leave it at this? Please tell me in your review!**

**Now, after that lengthy author's note, here's the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, only my own creations.**

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 9

In the light hour just after dawn, a man climbed the stairs towards his son's room. The weak light the sun tried to shed through the window landed on the wooden floor, quietly seeping under the door and into the room. The man paused at the top of the stairs, and then walked forward and knocked lightly on the door.

Getting no answer, the man knocked again. When no voice resounded from the depths of the room, the man sighed and pushed the door open. The room was dark, even with the weak light creeping in. Seeing the window was closed, the man strode over and pulled it open, letting the weak sunlight stream into the room, illuminating the lump that was currently hidden under the bedcovers.

The lump stirred, and with a few choices words threw back the covers and glared sleepily at the man, who still stood next to the window. In a moment, the anger had melted into confusion as the boy asked groggily, "Da?"

"Where Kayla?" Swift's voice was sharp, and Dagger looked at him incredulously before glancing at the window. Seeing the sky just beginning to turn pink, he threw himself back on the bed and burrowed under the covers again, grumbling, "Da, it's early!"

Swift walked over to his son's bed and pulled the covers off again, while Dagger curled up tighter and tried to go back to sleep. "Where's Kayla?" He demanded again, sharper this time.

Seeing he couldn't win, Dagger uncurled from his position and blinked blearily up at his father. "I have no idea where she is!" He retorted, grabbing the blankets back from his father and retreating to his warm haven. "It's too early to be worrying about her!" Swift glared daggers at the lump that his son had turned into and turned to look out the window.

"I was hoping you knew where Kayla was," Swift murmured causally, listening to his son shift beneath the covers, "because she's missing." At this, the covers rustled more violently, and the man turned around just in time to see his son throw off the covers in a panic and stumble out of bed.

"She's missing?" Dagger's voice was hoarse with fear. "For how long?"

Swift shook his head, grim. "The agents Marek had on her told him that she left Corus in the direction of Royal Forest not an hour ago. Her mare is still in the stables, along with her cat, but she was well armed."

Dagger swallowed, his sleepy hazel eyes fearful. "Do they have any idea what she was doing?"

Swift shook his head. "Not a clue."

At that, Dagger grabbed the shirt that was hanging off the end of his bed and quickly donned it, scrambling for his shoes. Swift watched his son move around the room with some amusement and confusion.

"What are you doing?"

At his father's question, Dagger looked up, hazel eyes almost feverish with determination. "I'm going after her."

"You're what?" Swift's voice was tinged with amusement.

Dagger stared at his father for one long moment, and then started collecting his daggers. "I'm going after her. I love her, and I'm not going to let her get killed, just because I said some stupid things." He stopped for a moment, considering what he had just said, and glanced at his father.

Swift was staring at his son, a grin playing at his lips. "Well, lad," he said slowly, "if you feel that strongly about her, you need to save her." But Dagger had stopped short, looking horrified, and had sunk down on the edge of his bed. He cradled his head in his hands, gripping his messy brown hair with both hands as he talked to himself.

"Oh, gods," he muttered. "How can I love her? She's a princess—I'm a thief. How can she accept me?" He looked up at his father, looking utterly lost. Swift took pity on his oldest son and sat down beside him.

"You have to remember," he consoled the young man next to him. "You weren't always a thief, and you can change what you are." Dagger's head lifted, and although he looked more hopeful than before, he still was uncertain.

"But Da," he said slowly, "what if she doesn't accept me, even if I change?"

"Well, then Derek," Swift told his son, using his son's real name for the first time in a month, "you'll have to get over her and move on. But," he confided, "she told me that she didn't want you to know her real name because she wanted to be accepted by us for who she is, not her title."

Dagger's expression brightened at this, and he stood up again, invigorated. He hugged his father, but their father-son bonding time was interrupted by a cat's yowl outside the door. Confused, Dagger opened the door, and a silver blur of fur raced into the room and launched itself onto the bed, hissing and spitting.

A girl Kayla's age appeared at the top of the stairs, red-faced. Seeing the girl, Swift got to his feet and bowed. "Princess Kyianna." Meanwhile, the silver tabby had curled up in Dagger's arms and was purring contentedly.

The princess looked at them both, wary. "Who are you?"

Before they had a chance to answer, a young man pounded up the stairs behind the girl. "Kyia, not so fast," he panted, "I almost lost you back there…" His voice trailed off as he noticed the two thieves. Behind him, Mite appeared, looking scared. The boy slipped past the two newcomers and took shelter behind his father.

Swift bowed to the young man. "Your Highness," he murmured politely.

"Who are you?" Kyia demanded again, and Swift turned to her, blue eyes shadowed.

"We're friends of Kayla's," he told her, and Kyia gasped, looking hopeful.

"Kayla? Have you seen her?" She asked eagerly.

Swift shook his head. "I'm sorry Your Highness, I haven't seen your cousin."

Kyia looked crestfallen. "I don't know where she is either," she murmured sadly, shaking her head. "I was hoping that Danika could help us," she said, nodding to the silver tabby curled in Dagger's arms. "She usually knows where Kayla is."

Dagger, who had been ignoring them during the pleasantries, looked up at this. "What did you say?"

Kyia glanced at him, puzzled. "I said Dani usually knows where Kayla is."

Dagger's hazel eyes were wide. "Of course," he whispered.

"Dagger," Swift asked worriedly; he didn't like that look on his son's face. "What's going on?"

Dagger looked up, excited. "I know where Kayla is." He bolted for the door, cat and all, but Kyia blocked his way.

"If we go," she commanded regally, as Jasson moved to her side, "we go together."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kayla was wandering around the Royal Forest, feeling as lost as Dagger had. She shook her head and looked at the surrounding foliage. She had no idea where she was, but if her dream was true, Brock was around here somewhere. She shivered at the thought. Kayla didn't know why Brock wanted her, but she knew that they would have to kill her before they got to the rest of the people she cared about. 

Kayla looked around and sighed, the words from her dream still ringing in her ears. Finding herself in a clearing, she sat down, needing to meditate and think. Seeing as she couldn't find Brock, and that she was alone, she might as well concentrate.

Submerging herself, Kayla thought hard. She was a Chosen vessel of the gods? She had heard of vessels of the gods, of course, but they never had the easiest lives. Her mind was distracted from her thoughts by the rustling of trees around her. Leaping to her feet, Kayla stared about her, blue-green eyes sharp.

"Hello?" She called, unsure if the rustling heralded friend or foe. The rustling ceased, but Kayla stayed where she was, mentally checking that she had all her daggers in place. Her dark green shirt and brown breeches meant that she would go unnoticed in the foliage, but she was standing in the middle of a clearing. The rustling started again, and Kayla tensed, ready.

She watched in horror as the man that had haunted her dreams since Shyam had died stepped out of the trees. Brock stepped closer to her, a malicious grin stretching his lips wide. His black hair was impeccably combed, strangely enough, and his gray eyes were glinting with hatred.

"So," he drawled calmly. "Princess Kayla finds herself out in the middle of the forest alone. How convenient."

"Brock," Kayla spat, and she noticed that Brock's cold gray eyes flickered with mild surprise.

"So the princess knows my name," he observed, "your mother must have told you about my father." Kayla mind flashed back to her conversation with her mother for an instant.

"What do you want?" She snapped, but with a sinking heart, she realized what the answer would be.

"Revenge," the man retorted. "Revenge for my father's death. Your mother killed him, so I've decided to kill you," he told her, grinning. "Blood for blood," he continued calmly. "Fitting, don't you think?"

Kayla stared at him, blue-green eyes wide. She had never known someone that wanted to kill her just for past actions, but something in Brock's cold gray eyes told her that he would think nothing of it.

"We tried to kill you once," Brock continued, "but it didn't work." With a flash, Kayla remembered the bandits that had tried to kill them on the way to Corus.

"That was you?" She gasped, and Brock nodded, sneering.

"That was me," he told her. "And now you will die."

Kayla braced herself for the imminent fight, grabbing two daggers that were on hand. Brock watched her actions with amusement, and when she stood ready, he laughed.

"Do you expect me to fight?" He chuckled. "I don't fight," he continued, motioning to the trees around them. Fifteen dark figures stepped out of the trees as an ominous wind began to blow.

Without even looking, Kayla knew she was surrounded. Cursing herself mentally for leaving without telling anyone, she sheathed her daggers and called to her Gift, eyeing the men ahead of her. Maybe she could fry a few before they killed her. Bracing herself for death, Kayla was unprepared for the silver blur that raced out of the trees, launching itself for her shoulder.

"Danika?" She exclaimed, not minding as the silver tabby used her body as a tree and settled on her shoulder, grooming her raven-black hair.

"Aw, how cute," Brock mocked. "A little cat came to save you." Kayla glared at him, but the glare faded as more figures poured out of the trees. Kayla braced herself once more, figuring that these were more of Brock's reinforcements. Her jaw dropped as she realized who it really was.

The first one out of the trees was Dagger, striding towards her, hazel eyes blazing. Kayla watched dumbfounded as he came to her side. He nodded towards the trees, and Swift appeared, followed by Tahlia and Mite. The once cute seven-year-old now looked deadly with two razor-sharp daggers clenched in his tiny fists. Tahlia carried daggers as well as a short sword. Following those three were Kyia— carrying her crossbow and Solana—and Jasson, ever present at his fiancé's side. The prince carried a sharp sword and battle axe, his aura glowing with sapphire blue Gift.

Kayla looked at her family—they truly were her new family; her thieving and royal families—as her heart wrenched. They had come to risk their lives for her, to save her from this man who wanted to kill her. Dagger saw her expression, and hugged her to him.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I won't let him hurt you." The next second, he brushed his lips softly against her cheek and went to stand with the others, ringing Kayla with a circle of security.

Kayla stared after him, not really sure of what had just happened. All thoughts were wiped out of her mind as Brock motioned for his men to move closer. She silently counted. Seven against fifteen. Fair enough odds. Kayla wiped the sweat off her brow, suddenly nervous. Was this how her parents and uncle and aunt had felt when they fought the legendary battle of Tyra? This gut-wrenching fear, the fear of whether or not you were going to make it?

The men stepped forward, and Kayla's friends attacked. Kyia took out three with her silver Gift, shooting three more with her crossbow at the same time. Jasson killed two men and advanced on two more. Swift knifed two, earning himself an arm wound. Mite dodged men, distracting them. Tahlia, green-gray eyes cold, killed two. It was Dagger who really drew Kayla's attention. He dodged blows with speed and skill, hazel eyes murderous as he cut down the men that had threatened his love.

Only when he was wounded did Kayla cry out. She wanted to rush to his side, but she knew that he had to do this on his own. Finishing off the last man, Dagger came to her side. She stared at him with shining blue-green eyes, feeling like one of the soppy ladies in a romance novel. With a short nod of his head, Dagger indicated Brock, who was staring at the bodies around him in disbelief.

"So," he murmured, "you are difficult to kill, like your mother." Pulling a sword seemingly from nowhere, he advanced on Kayla. Kayla brought up her daggers and advanced as he did. All eyes were on the two, and so, the battle began.

Kayla dodged the first sweep of his sword, but wasn't so lucky the second time. She managed to cut his wrist, but she got a slice on her upper arm for it. Effectively tripping him, Kayla scooped up his sword and pointed it at Brock's throat.

"Do you surrender?" She asked. She should have been watching him, but she was too busy mentally gloating.

"Yes," she heard him mutter, and she let him up. The next second, he had wrestled the sword away from her and given her a wound in her lower leg. Her leg, unable to support her weight now, crumpled underneath her, and she stumbled to the ground. She heard Dagger's agonized cry of "Kayla!" but she was too busy watching Brock to respond.

"Now," Brock hissed, "you will die." Kayla thought fast. Pulling her good leg out from under her, she kicked Brock's legs out from him. The man stumbled backwards, thrown off-balance. Losing his balance, he fell, his head slamming into a large rock. Kayla heard his neck snap, a sure sign it was broken. She moved to his side, staring down at his prone form.

Brock's cold gray eyes stared, empty, into space. He was dead. Instead of feeling victorious, Kayla felt empty and sick. She had just killed a man. Turning to the bushes, she vomited. Cleaning her mouth, she turned, expecting to see Dagger racing towards her, ready to gatherKayla into his arms.

* * *

Kyia and Jasson stared at her, concerned, as she scanned the clearing full of dead bodies. Swift, Mite, andTahlia were also gone, but Kayla didn't really notice. The mantra her mind was repeating over and over again was one simple thought: 

Dagger was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffy! Man, this story seems to be full of them! Anyway, please tell me if you want me to make a sequel to this story, and also tell me your thoughts on where you think Dagger went. First person to get it right gets cookies from me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is Chapter 10! Thanks to all my reviewers!Thenext chapter will probably be the last, andyou'll see why.Unfortunately, no one got Dagger's secret right, but all will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, only my own creations. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 10

Kayla was once again in a white room, but this time, she wasn't dreaming. Curled comfortably in an armchair near a roaring fire, she stroked the sleeping cat in her lap while she gazed out at the chaos around her, amused.

She gazed out at the miles and miles of white fabric, lace and cloth that littered the room, covering furniture and the floor so that not one piece of stone showed through. Kayla shivered as a Midwinter wind blew through an open window, but she didn't bother to close it. From where she sat, the cool wind was counteracted by the warm flames, so she felt perfectly comfortable. Looking around the room, she grinned, unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

Across the room, a squadron of maids, the two queens of Tyra, and the queen of Tortall all hovered around a single, white-clad figure: Kyia. With one week before the wedding, last minute dress adjustments were being made, much to Kayla's amusement and Kyia's displeasure. The maids seem to whirl around Kayla's cousin, but they parted enough to for Kayla to get a glimpse of her cousin.

Kyia was encased in a layer of white silk, which was layered by at least five different kinds of lace. Her black hair tumbled down around her drawn and anxious face, but her gray eyes sparkled happily. Kayla chuckled inwardly, thanking the gods she wasn't trapped over there; she would have killed them all out of frustration and impatience before they had even began to stuff her into a dress.

So she watched happily as her mother and aunt fussed over her cousin, content where she sat. Thayet fussed with Kyia's hair, arguing with the hairstylist over this and that, while Kyia gave the smallest of wriggles, the only sign that she was getting bored. Comforted by the fire and the cool wind, Kayla shifted deeper into her armchair, and let her eyes drift shut, knowing that she would be bored if she stayed awake. Events like these usually took hours…

_

* * *

Through the thick mist that surrounded her, Kayla saw a shadowy figure approaching her. Her heart leapt; in all her other dreams with the mist, the figure just stayed in one place, never coming close enough for her to see more than a faint outline. As the figure stepped out of the mist and into the mist-less circle surrounding her, Kayla gasped. _

_Dagger stared at her, hazel eyes glowing with a radiance that seemed to chase the thickest of the mist away. He stared at her wordlessly, hazel eyes glowing with the same love she had seen that day in the woods. _

"Dagger, where did you go?" _She asked, desperate to know. Dagger just shook his head, smiling gently as he reached out to brush the back of his hand softly against her cheek. Kayla leaned into the touch, closing her eyes, for even though she knew it was a dream, it felt so _real. "Dagger, I love you," _she whispered to his shadowy form, but he made no reply. He continued to smile at her, saying nothing. Then finally, like she had wanted him to do for so long, he spoke. _

"Kayla…" _the rest of his words were whipped away by the sudden wind that arose, tousling his messy brown hair and bringing the mist with it. The winds whisked Dagger away, and the mist rushed in to take his place. Kayla could only watch wordlessly as he disappeared into the mist with only his faint voice echoing to comfort her._

_"Kayla…"_

* * *

"Kayla! Kayla, wake up!" Her mother's strident voice carried through her scrambled thoughts, and Kayla jerked awake, sitting up quickly and looking around, blinking blearily. 

"Are you okay?" Three curious and concerned faces stared down at her. Kyia frowned down at her as their mothers looked on. "Are you okay?" She repeated, sounding worried.

Kayla brushed away their concern with a small shake of her head. "I'm fine," she told them, meeting her mother's blue-gray gaze with her blue-green one to emphasize her point.

Kyia smirked, looking like a young girl again. "Are you sure?" she asked slyly. "You were tossing and turning in that chair, and you were mumbling under your breath."

Kayla looked at her strangely. "I'm fine," she repeated. "I just had a bad dream."

"Who's Dagger?" Kayla's gaze snapped to her mother's curious and grinning visage for a moment, then dropped her own gaze to the floor, cursing mentally.

"Who?" Kayla asked, trying to play dumb. Next to her, Kyia looked like she was about to burst out laughing, glancing between her aunt and cousin. Next to her daughter, Kaelyn looked on, amused.

Kayla's gaze darted around the room, looking for some sort of distraction. Unfortunately, during her nap, the maids and Thayet had cleared out, leaving nothing but a few scraps of fabric that littered the floor of Kyia's suite of rooms. Giving up on the distraction, Kayla turned to her mother.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked evenly, and her mother grinned, looking seventeen again.

"You were murmuring "Dagger!" under your breath," the queen replied, clearly enjoying this conversation. "I was just wondering who that was."

Kayla sighed. "He's one of my thieving friends," she confessed, and Keianna grinned. Before she could comment, Kyia cut in.

"Friend?" She snorted in disbelief. "More like sweetheart!" Kayla blushed, glaring at her cousin, wishing the ground could swallow her up.

"Sweetheart?" This was from Kaelyn, green eyes glimmering as she pushed her raven-black hair out of her face.

All Kayla could do was nod numbly, but before the conversation could continue, Kei intervened. "I think you have some explaining to do." She told her daughter sternly, but her twinkling blue-gray eyes gave away her amusement.

"Like I said," Kayla began, glaring at Kyia, daring her to interrupt, "Dagger is one of my thieving friends. I met him when I snuck out of the palace to explore Corus."

Keianna was grinning again. "I heard about that," she told Kayla, "Kyia contacted us in a panic when she found you missing."

Kayla hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry about that," she murmured.

Kei waved it away. "It doesn't matter now, just tell your tale."

Quickly Kayla told them her story, leaving nothing. The only time the others interrupted was when she told them (shamefacedly) about going after Brock. At that, Keianna had risen from the chair she had been sitting in, blue-gray eyes stormy. Next to her, Kaelyn looked alarmed as her twin faced down her niece.

"You did what?" Kei fairly spat, and Kayla flinched away from her mother's anger, feeling like she was two.

"I went after him," she mumbled, eyes downcast. "I had to keep him from going after you."

Kaelyn had also risen, placing a comforting hand on her sister's arm. "It's okay now," she soothed. When her twin didn't answer, she continued, "Kei, she did what you would have done. She protected her loved ones from danger. Can you blame her for that?"

Hearing her sister's wise words, Kei's blue-gray gaze softened and she sank back down into her chair. Kaelyn, reassured, nodded to Kayla to continue.

"Dagger came to save me," she told them, concluding her story with her fight with Brock. When she drew her gaze away from the fire, (where she had been staring after Kei's outburst,) she was surprised by the reactions she found.

Kyia was dreamy-eyed, her gray eyes staring off into the distance. _Probably dreaming about Jasson, _Kayla thought with an indulgent shake of her head. She glanced at her mother, and was once again surprised. Kei was grinning, blue-gray eyes shining. Kaelyn was giving her niece an indulgent smile. Beyond the crackle of the flames and the soft sigh of the wind, there was no sound.

Kaylashivered silently, glancing out the window in surprise. The sky was dark, and stars crowned the heavens. Her stomach rumbled, and she realized how much time had passed.

Keianna stood up with a sigh, walking to one of the doors. Leaning out, she conversed with someone for a moment, and then closed the door. Walking back to the others, she smiled.

"We'll be eating dinner inhere," she told them. At Kayla's surprised glance, she grinned. "I may not have been back here for twenty years," she said primly, smoothing out her skirts, "but the servants still remember me as Lady Keianna of Cavas Hill."

Kayla shook her head and said nothing, her thoughts drifting to Tyra. Her mother and aunt had arrived in Corus two weeks ago, after they had gotten word of Kyia's wedding. They had left the country in the capable hands of Jamal and Alec, as well as the two heirs. Suddenly, Kayla realized that she didn't miss Tyra as much as she used to. With all that had happened in Tortall, she now felt that it was home.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a servant bringing in their dinner. All four women ate hungrily, and when they finished, each retired to their rooms. Before retreating to her royal guestchamber, Kei stopped by her daughter's room. She watched her daughter get ready for bed for a moment, but Kayla sensed her mother's presence and turned.

"Mother," she greeted, sounding surprised. Keianna smiled lovingly at her daughter.

"You love this Dagger, don't you?" Her mother asked, and Kayla looked surprised.

"Yes," she murmured after a moment. She looked up, blue-green eyes anxious. "You approve, don't you?" She asked urgently, and Kei grinned.

"He's the son of one of my oldest friends," she replied. "How can I not approve?" Stepping into the room, she gathered Kayla into a hug, which Kayla hesitantly returned, surprised by this show of affection.

"Gods all bless," Kei whispered to her daughter, pulling away. "Shyam would be proud of you."

Kayla nodded, trying to ignore the tears that suddenly pricked her eyes. "So mote it be," she replied, and closed her eyes, comforted as her mother pressed a kiss to the raven-black hair that was so like her own.

Turning to leave, Kei smiled at her daughter one last time before closing the door behind her. Kayla blew out the candles and crawled into bed, Danika at her side. Her eyes closed instantly, but her thoughts were in a whirl as she dropped off to sleep.

* * *

"I pronounce you man and wife," the high priest of Mithros proclaimed, and Kayla stood up with the rest of the crowd to cheer as Jasson leaned forward to capture Kyia's lips in a passionate kiss. The couple was finally married, and the nobles around Kayla commented that they had never seen a happier couple. The two were going off to Carthak for two weeks, and Kayla, left behind in the palace, would miss her cousin. 

Kyia turned to the crowd, blushing, and caught Kayla's eye. Kayla grinned at her cousin, her blue-green eyes shining with everything she could ever hope to saw. Gray eyes sparkling, Kyia and Jasson exited the temple to the roar of the crowd. Before they left for Carthak, King Jonathon had insisted on a grand ball to celebrate their marriage. For once, Kayla didn't mind that she had to go to another ball. Exiting the temple behind the newlyweds with her mother and aunt, Kayla turned as a flash of brown caught her eye.

She glanced around quickly, hoping that it was Dagger. Her heart fell as she caught the eye of just another nobleman's son. Brushing away the tears that had unexpectedly begun to fall, Kayla followed Keianna and Kaelyn into the carriage.

* * *

Okay, let's face it. Two hours into the ball, and Kayla was bored. She didn't mind this one so much, because it was Kyia's day, and she would be happy for her cousin, but there was only so much mind-numbing conversation Kayla could take. 

The herald called for everyone's attention, a group of young court ladies near Kayla, Lady Catherine included, began whispering excitedly. Apparently, the knight that was about to be announced was Sir Derek of Wolf's Peak, and he was one of the court's most eligible bachelors. Adding to his mystique was the fact that he didn't come to court often, only at Midsummer and Midwinter. All of this Kayla picked up without even trying, but one piece of information stood out.

Kayla frowned. Once her mother had mentioned that Shyam's home rested on the fief called Wolf's Peak. Who could this knight be that had inherited Shyam's home without them knowing? Hearing the court ladies giggle again, Kayla lifted her gaze from the colorful nobles swirling around her to the grand staircase.

Catching sight of the person descending, Kayla gasped, the air rushing out of her lungs. She recognized this knight; he had haunted her dreams ever since he had disappeared. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream; the pain shooting up her arm confirmed the reality of it all. Ignoring the court ladies sighing over the knight, Kayla drank in the sight in front of her, afraid it would disappear.

She knew who Sir Derek of Wolf's Peak was.

It was Dagger.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming! Okay, I promise, this is the last cliffhanger! Please tell me what you think by reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the final chapter of Whispering Winds! Thanks to all my reviewers, and I'm sorry for the long delay. There may be a sequel, depending on how many reviews I get. I have had so much fun with this story, and I'm sorry to see it go. **

**Disclaimer: This is Tamora's. **

* * *

Whispering Winds: Chapter 11

The ball celebrating the marriage of Prince Jasson of Conté and Princess Kyianna of Tyra was now in full swing, the colorfully attired nobles swirling around the room in a kaleidoscope of color. Everywhere you looked, nobles were having a wonderful time. But for occupant in the room, time had slowed to a crawl and she felt sick.

Kayla was still staring in shock as the group of young court ladies fairly leapt from their seats and tackled Sir Derek. The former thief didn't look too pleased as the ladies gathered around him, babbling excitedly, each trying to get his attention.

Recovering slightly, Kayla watched with bitter amusement as Dagger (that was how she still thought of him,) looked around, hoping someone would come forward and save him. Although one part of her mind whispered that she should help him, Kayla didn't budge, watching as Lady Catherine sidled up to Dagger, batting her eyelashes.

Watching this spectacle with interest now, Kayla grinned. She was so enthralled with the show in front of her that she didn't notice the horrified intake of breath next to her, or the hiss of anger.

"Is that Dagger?" Kayla turned to see her cousin sitting by her side, glaring pure venom at the young knight a few feet away. Kayla nodded wordlessly, and Kyia made an odd hissing sound, not unlike a cat. What followed were some of the most explicit curse words Kayla had ever heard her cousin use—the only curse words she had ever heard Kyia use.

After Kyia had finished her rant, Kayla stared at her in surprise. "What was _that _for?"

Now it was Kyia's turn to stare at her cousin in amazement. "What do you mean, 'What was that for?'" She exploded, and Kayla winced, glancing around frantically for Jasson, hoping the prince would come and rescue her from his raging wife.

"Well--" Kayla started, but Kyia cut her off. "He comes after you, saves you, disappears, and now we find him here, of all places, flirting with a dozen court ladies not two feet away from you!"

Kayla watched her cousin explode, amused for some reason. "Kyia," she murmured, and when Kyia opened her mouth to continue, she held up a hand. "_Kyia_," she repeated, staring her cousin down while grinning. Kyia stared at her, red faced, brown-black hair starting to tumble from its perch. "I know what Dagger did," she continued, "and I want to know why he's here, but I'm not going to march up to him and demand an answer. I can wait."

Kyia stared at the other girl, dumbfounded. "But he practically told you he loved you!" She exclaimed, and Kayla blushed, remembering her dream. "What?" Kyia asked, glancing curiously at her cousin. Kayla shook her head, dismissing both the thought and the question.

She was saved from further questioning by the arrival of Prince Jasson. The prince leaned down to murmur in his wife's ear, "We need to leave for Carthak now, while everyone is occupied." Kyia blushed, and turned to Kayla.

"I have to go," she whispered, standing up. Kayla stood up also, embracing her cousin.

"I'll miss you," she murmured, and Kyia pulled her close.

"I know," came the reply, choked with emotion, "I'll miss you too." Kyia pulled away, gray eyes glimmering with unshed tears but serious at the same time. "Are you sure you'll be okay without us?" She asked anxiously. "Mother and Aunt Kei are leaving for Tyra tomorrow morning, and I want to make sure that you'll be okay."

"I'll be fine," Kayla reassured her cousin, brushing away a stray tear that had made its way down her cousin's cheek. "Don't worry," she continued with a slight smile, "I'll find something to do with my time." This earned her a watery laugh from Kyia, and a smile from Jasson. After hugging both one more time, she let them go, watching as they made their way through the crowd of nobles.

Tears stung at her eyes, and her blue-green eyes were a bit watery as she blinked back the sudden tears furiously. The colors of all the nobles blurred together, and just as her vision cleared, a voice came from behind her.

* * *

"Kayla?"

It was the voice that had haunted her dreams for weeks, it was the voice that she had longed to hear, but at the sound of that voice now, all she felt was anger.

She wheeled around and confronted the young man in front of her, blue-green eyes hard. "That's _Princess _Kayla to you, _Sir Derek_," she spat, watching with some satisfaction as Dagger's hazel eyes turned from hopeful to troubled. He had somehow extracted himself from his crowd of admirers; behind him, Kayla spotted a few of them lingering, glaring at her enviously.

"Kayla…" Dagger looked confused as she continued to stare at him. When he got no response, he bravely took a step closer, but hastily took a step back as Kayla's blue-green eyes flashed angrily.

"Yes, Sir Derek?" Kayla's voice was as cold as ice, and Dagger flinched at the underlying anger.

"Dani…" He tried again, but Kayla continued to glare. "I don't know what I did," he said suddenly, plaintively, "tell me what I did wrong."

Kayla's gaze softened at his tone, but only for an instant before she spat, "What you did wrong? Maybe it was befriending me? Maybe it was coming to save me? Maybe it was _abandoning me_?" With each statement, her voice increased in volume, drawing several curious stares from the surrounding nobles.

Behind Derek, the court ladies smirked with delight as they saw her rage. The smirks of delight became even wider as Kayla turned and rushed away. Their smirks, however, began squawks of horror as they saw Derek chase after her.

Kayla barely knew where she was headed, but she knew that she had to get away from Dagger. Her blue-green eyes stung with unshed tears, and the nobles around her blurred. She heard her mother's worried voice as she rushed past. She only slowed when a burst of air alerted her to the fact that she was outside, standing on the outskirts of the rose gardens.

* * *

A familiar figure melted out of the shadows: Swift. The ex-thief looked perfectly comfortable in what Kayla assumed were the colors of Wolf's Peak: gray and blue. In all his finery, Swift looked like a lord, not the bold thief Kayla had come to know.

"Hello, lass," he greeted, not seeming to notice that her blue-green eyes still swam with tears (if he noticed, he didn't mention it). Kayla nodded to him, trying and failing to blink away her tears before he noticed. But, as before, Swift sensed there was something wrong and moved to her side, placing a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"Lass," he murmured comfortingly, "listen to what Derek has to say." He leaned closer and confided, "He didn't come all this way to break your heart, trust me." Kayla lifted her head to gaze into his blue eyes. Their gaze was sympathetic, but she knew he was telling the truth.

She wiped away her tears, sniffling. Swift hugged her close, and before he pulled away, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "He loves you, you know." Then he was gone, and Kayla looked up, unable to stifle a sharp intake of breath at the news. But somehow, the words brought her no comfort. She needed to hear those words from someone else.

* * *

Moving to the edge of the terrace, she waited. Reaching out to finger one of the roses' soft petals, she startled when a hand came to rest softly on her shoulder and Dagger's voice came from behind her. He had moved to her side silently, and was now waiting, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Kayla?" He asked again, and this time, Kayla slowly turned to face him.

In the moonlight, one part of Dagger's face was in shadow, but the half Kayla could see was apprehensive, waiting to see what her reaction would be.

"Yes, Dagger?" Kayla replied calmly, and she watched as he visibly relaxed. He reached out to take her hands, and Kayla slid hers into his, mentally marveling at the warmth that flooded her body at his touch.

"Kayla," Dagger murmured, and Kayla was surprised to find that they were standing very close together. She lifted her head slightly to meet his hazel gaze, and she gasped softly. His face was inches away from hers, and his hazel eyes were shining with that same love she had seen that day in the forest.

Dagger dropped his head slightly, bringing their faces closer together. He brushed a lock of black hair out of Kayla's face, and Kayla shivered at his touch. Dagger paused, searching her blue-green eyes with his hazel ones, looking for something. Finding it, a small smile ghosted his lips before he brought his hands up to cup Kayla's cheeks, gently brushing them with his thumbs.

"I love you," he whispered before closing the space between them and capturing her lips with his. Kayla closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. Her entire body tingled; Dagger's lips were warm against hers, and fire seemed to engulf both of them. She brought her arms up to encircle his neck, burying her fingers in his chestnut hair. His arms encircled her waist instinctively, drawing her flush against his body and supporting her.

A wind swirled around them, pulling at their clothes and tugging at their hair. As they parted, the wind rushed between them, cooling their flushed faces and reminding them of the world surrounding them.

Dagger grinned at Kayla, but the smile melted off his face as she froze, recognizing the voice that spoke a few feet away.

* * *

"Well, what do we have here?" Queen Keianna's voice made it clear that she found the sight in front of her one of the most amusing she had ever seen. Kayla turned, mortified, to find her mother, aunt, and Swift all watching her with the broadest grins on their faces.

"Sorry, dear one," Kei apologized, seeing the murderous glare Kayla was giving them in an attempt to chase them away. "We couldn't resist."

Seeing the blue-green Gift beginning to swirl around her daughter's hands in anger, she lazily added, "But we are going to recollect on some childhood memories, so you won't be bothered." The queens moved away, Swift at their side, but the backwards glance Kei gave her daughter promised a long talk about this later.

Kayla turned back to Dagger, who was watching her, the most content expression on his face. He brushed her hair out of her face, brushing his fingers against her lips as he went. He led her to a nearby bench and they both sat. Kayla knew what was coming, and she wanted to hear it.

"How did you come to inherit Shyam's fief?" Kayla's question stirred the content atmosphere around them, blue-green eyes curious and eager for an answer. Dagger sat next to her, comfortable in his finery, and for a moment, it seemed as if they were back in the Corus marketplace, not in the palace gardens, surrounded by hundreds of nobles.

"We inherited Wolf's Peak because we are Shyam's last living relatives," Dagger told her, serious now. Kayla stirred slightly, her ball gown rustling in the sudden wind.

"My mother told me that Shyam had no children," Kayla told him, and Dagger nodded.

"He didn't," the former thief agreed, "but his brothers and sisters did." Kayla nodded; this made sense.

"So Swift is…" She let the question trail off, and Dagger answered it.

"Shyam's nephew." Kayla thought about this, but then another question presented itself.

"But," she asked, "what about that day I came to your house?" She blushed at the memory, remembering what she had almost said aloud. By the silver light of the moon, Kayla could make out a faint blush creeping into Dagger's cheeks as his thoughts also turned to that day.

"You knew about his death," she continued, "but you were grieving." Dagger looked at her, meeting her gaze squarely.

"I was upset," he told her, "because my father was distraught. I had never met Shyam Alden, but my father loved him. When you showed up--" Dagger gave a sheepish grin—"I was a bit preoccupied." He sobered, and continued, "Maybe I would have listened to you better if the news hadn't come just then, and then maybe you wouldn't have left. And then you wouldn't of gone out to find Brock and—" Kayla looked up as Dagger's voice broke, and she watched as he swallowed hard.

"I thought I almost lost you that day," he told her, voice hoarse. He stood up abruptly, and Kayla watched him move to her side, confused. He pulled her to her feet, holding her close.

Kayla held him close, murmuring into his ear, "I love you." Dagger pulled back and kissed her again, his lips lingering over hers. The couple stayed entwined together for what seemed like hours, but was only a moment. When Kayla pulled away, she found Dagger staring at her, love shining in his eyes.

"Kayla," he murmured, and Kayla had to lean closer to hear him, "will you marry me?" Blue-green eyes wide, Kayla pulled away, breaking their embrace.

Taking her reaction the wrong way, Dagger mumbled, "I'm sorry, I just thought that maybe—" Kayla stopped him with a hand to his lips. He stopped and looked up at her, eyes guarded and hopeful.

Kayla's mind was racing and whirling, but she was certain of one thing: She loved the man standing before her. She already considered Tortall her home, so why leave? She knew that her parents and siblings would miss her, but she had made a place for herself here, and Kyia was here. Suddenly, Shyam's last words to her finally made sense. Yes, she was a princess, but she knew that she could change, if she wanted to, and she would never forget where she came from. With this clear thought in her head, she knew what her answer would be.

"Yes," she murmured, and Dagger's face only registered shock.

"What?" He asked, dumbstruck. Kayla stepped closer, back into his embrace, cupping his face in her hands.

"Yes," she repeated, "I will marry you." Dagger's face split into the widest grin Kayla had ever seen him wear, and he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kayla returned it, giving him all the answer he ever needed.

When they parted for air, Dagger looked troubled. Doubtful, he asked, "Are you sure you want to give up your title as princess for the lower title of Lady of Wolf's Peak?" Kayla's shining smile was all the answer he needed, but she spoke anyway.

"I may be a princess," she told him, "but I think, being married to you, I'll enjoy being the Lady of Wolf's Peak more." Dagger kissed her gently this time, brushing her forehead, cheeks and lips softly.

"That's what I hoped you'd say," he sighed, pulling her close. Kayla rested against him gratefully, feeling worn out by all the drama of the evening.

* * *

A sudden burst of noise signaled the nobles' entrance onto the terrace, interrupting the lovers' embrace. The sound of a rocket split the night, and many colored lights lit the sky. As the nobles ooohed and awed over the mages' display of magic, Kayla smiled and slipped her hand into Dagger's. He squeezed her hand, smiling at her.

The colored lights rearranged themselves, a multicolored bird spread its wings across the sky. A cat stalked after it, waving its colored tail like a banner.

As Kayla watched, she was distracted by a wolf's howl, close by. She turned to see a shimmer of light. The blinding magic stretched and pulled, forming two shapes. One was obviously a god, shining with the bright gods' aura. Though Kayla could not see the god's face, she sensed friendliness in the invisible gaze. The other figure drew her gaze, and she gasped, feeling the blood rush out of her face.

* * *

Shyam Alden stood there, glittering like a thousand stars. His outline was a bit blurry, but his face was as clear as if he stood before her in the flesh. His hazel eyes gleamed with mischief, and an unaccustomed smile curled on his lips. He gazed at Kayla and Dagger affectionately, and he beckoned Kayla forward. Kayla willingly walked forward, wondering what Shyam wanted to show her.

Shyam took her hand, and Kayla shivered at the touch—it was the coldness of ice and the heat of the sun at the same time. He pulled her towards a shimmering piece of cloth that glittered as he did. He waved a hand at the cloth, and an image took form. Kayla leaned forward to see it, and gaped at what she saw.

A black haired woman played with a young girl with the same raven hair. As the woman turned, Kayla recognized the woman's blue-green eyes as her own. She watched her adult self pick up the girl and swing her around. The image gave off no sound, but Kayla thought she heard the echo the young girl's giggles.

The woman set the girl down, and Kayla watched as the girl ran towards a man that had just entered the image—a man with hazel eyes and chestnut hair—Dagger. Kayla watched the adult Dagger greet his wife, and then a little boy entered the image, running from his sister. The little boy had dark brown hair, and the two children chased each around, the parents looking on. Kayla could see now that the children were twins—both had the same face. The image slowly faded into a blur of color, and then it faded altogether, along with the cloth.

* * *

Shyam placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her blue-green gaze to his. He hugged her, seeming surprisingly solid for a ghost. Kayla blinked back the tears at this good-bye, and Shyam placed a kiss on her forehead before backing away. Both the god and the Shang Wolf faded, and Kayla's body began to tingle. Her vision went black, and she wondered what it all meant.

She was brought back by Dagger raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Kayla?" He asked, concerned. Kayla blinked, and found herself staring up at the night sky, where the last of the colored lights were fading. Nobles were moving away, back into the palace. Kayla blinked again, wondering if what she just saw was all a dream, but something told her otherwise.

A wind blew towards them, and Kayla shivered. She turned to Dagger and smiled, pulling him back towards the palace. Dagger willingly followed his fiancé, smiling softly. Kayla returned the smile, finally feeling content with the world and her place in it. She had seen the future, and she was content with what it held.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end! How did you like it? Please review, and tell me if you would like to see a story featuring Kayla and Dagger's kids. If I get enough reveiws and enough votes, I will post the Prolouge soon. Please review!**


End file.
